


Only We Know

by hAnatabi



Series: hAnatabi' STUCKY Omegaverse Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But Bucky is, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love at first scent, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Rimming, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Soulmates, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teen Romance, They are all in high school FYI, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex, Virgin bucky barnes, did I mention soulmates?
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 68,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: ในที่สุดบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ โอเมก้า Introvert ผู้ถอดใจที่จะหาอัลฟ่ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิต ก็ได้มาเจอกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่า Extrovert ผู้ที่ตามหาโอเมก้าผู้ที่เป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตตามตำนานเข้าแล้ว...ในที่สุด เรื่องราวไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กน้ำเน่าสุดชีวิตได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว!





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นี่เป็น A/B/O เรื่องแรกของ hAnatabi เลยล่ะค่ะ! สารภาพก่อนว่า ไม่เคยอ่านนิยายโอเมก้าเวิร์สแบบภาษาไทย(มากเท่าไหร่) ถ้าสำนวนมันแปล๊กแปลกไปก็...ช่างมันนะคะ ผ่างงงง /ล้อเล่นค่ะ รอบหน้าจะแก้ตัวให้ดียิ่งขึ้นนะคะ😚♥︎
> 
> วันนี้~เป็นวันสงกรานต์ ♪ ใครไม่ได้ไปเล่นน้ำที่ไหน มาโดนน้ำสาดได้ที่นี่เลยค่าาา 💦

สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ

เรื่องสั้นเรื่องใหม่รอบนี้เป็น A/B/O ค่าาา เพราะฉะนั้นก่อนอื่นเลย เราจะมาอธิบาย Omegaverse เบื้องต้นกันก่อลลลลลลล อันนี้คือเฉพาะ verse ของเราในฟิคเรื่องนี้นะคะ🤟🏻

**ALPHA**

Alpha = อัลฟ่า เพศที่สามารถสืบพันธ์ได้ มีอวัยวะสืบพันธ์ทั้งชายและหญิง ที่มีน๊อตและมีช่วงรัท อัลฟ่าหญิงยังสามารถท้องได้ ช่วงรัทจะเป็นช่วงเดียวที่จะสามารถสืบพันธ์ได้ของอัลฟ่าหญิง อัลฟ่าชายสืบพันธ์ได้ตลอดเวลา

Rut = รัท คือช่วงเวลาติดสัดของอัลฟ่า ส่วนมากจะกินเวลา 3-5 วัน แต่ถ้าเจอกับโอเมก้าที่มีฮีทจะเพิ่มตามระยะเวลาฮีทของโอเมก้า

Pre-Rut = ช่วงก่อนรัท อัลฟ่าจะเริ่มอารมณ์ร้อนและมีอารมณ์ทางเพศได้ง่าย

Knot = น๊อต ขณะมีเซ็กส์ เมื่ออัลฟ่ากำลังจะปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่ง จะเกิดการพองขึ้นบริเวณโคนอวัยวะเพศ เรียกว่าน๊อต ซึ่งเป็นการล็อคให้น้ำคัดหลั่งฝั่งอยู่ในตัวโอเมก้า ช่วยให้โอกาสในการตั้งครรภ์ของโอเมก้าสำเร็จมากยิ่งขึ้น ส่วนมากจะใช้เวลาในช่วงรัท 15-30 นาที สำหรับช่วงพรีรัทจะประมาณ 2-5 นาที น๊อตจะเริ่มมีตั้งแต่ช่วง Pre-Rut จนถึงช่วง Rut ส่วนช่วงเวลาอื่นเมื่ออัลฟ่ามีเซ็กส์จะไม่มีน๊อตตอนปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่ง (มีเซ็กส์เหมือนคนธรรมดาทั่วไป)

**OMEGA**

Omega = โอเมก้า เพศที่สามารถตั้งครรภ์ได้ ผู้ชายและผู้หญิงมีมดลูกและมีช่วงฮีท โอเมก้าจะผลิตน้ำหล่อลื่นเวลามีอารมณ์และมีเซ็กส์เพื่อป้องกันความเจ็บปวด โอเมก้าชายตั้งครรภ์ได้เฉพาะช่วงฮีท โอเมก้าหญิงตั้งครรภ์ได้ตามรอบเดือนไข่ตก

Heat = ฮีท ช่วงเวลาสืบพันธ์ของโอเมก้า เป็นช่วงเดียวที่โอเมก้าชายจะมีโอกาสตั้งครรภ์ เป็นช่วงที่ฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าเข้มข้นที่สุดเพื่อการสืบพันธ์และยั่วยวนอัลฟ่า ถ้ามีคู่ชีวิตแล้ว(กัดคอแล้ว) ฟีโรโมนตอนฮีทของโอเมก้าจะมีผลกับคู่อัลฟ่าของตัวเองคนเดียว

Suppressants = ยาควบคุมทั้งฮอร์โมนและกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้า มีทั้งแบบป้องกันการตั้งครรภ์อันไม่พึงประสงค์ ควบคุมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนให้กลายเป็นเบต้า(ส่วนมากใช้ในกองทัพ) ควบคุมไม่ให้เกิดฮีท(แพงมากและได้ผลเพียงแค่ 20%) ลดฮอร์โมนเวลาเกิดฮีทไม่ใช่รุนแรงจนเกินไป(ส่วนมากใช้ในช่วงเวลาเรียน) ผลข้างเคียงการใช้ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนในปริมาณที่มากเกินไปคือมีโอกาสที่จะทำให้ตั้งครรภ์ยากและสามารถเป็นหมันได้

Scent = กลิ่นฟีโรโมน มีเฉพาะอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้า กลิ่นจะรุนแรงที่สุดบริเวณคอ; เพื่อเร่งการสร้างพันธะหรือ bond และที่หว่างขา; มีกลิ่นที่รุนแรงกว่าที่คอมาก ของอัลฟ่าจะเป็นกลิ่นจากน้ำคัดหลั่งบริเวณอวัยวะเพศ ส่วนของโอเมก้าจะเป็นน้ำหล่อลื่นจากช่องทางสืบพันธ์

Beta = เบต้า เพศชายและหญิงปกติธรรมดา

Presented = การแสดงของเพศเป็นอัลฟ่า เบต้า หรือโอเมก้า คนปกติจะเกิดออกมาเป็นเพศหญิงเพศชายก่อน แล้วค่อยแสดงออกมาว่าเป็นอัลฟ่า เบต้า หรือโอเมก้าในช่วงอายุ 11-13 ปี

Mated bond = คู่พันธะหรือคู่ชีวิต มีผลเฉพาะแค่อัลฟ่ากับโอเมก้าเท่านั้น คู่ชีวิตสามารถสร้างได้ด้วยการกัดคอ

การกัดคอ = การสร้างคู่พันธะหรือคู่ชีวิตด้วยการกัดคอตอนกำลังใกล้ปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่ง หรือกัดตอนอัลฟ่ากำลังน๊อต ทั้งโอเมก้าและอัลฟ่าจะกัดคอเพื่อสร้างพันธะของกันและกัน

Soulmate/Fated pair = คู่แห่งพรหมลิขิต/คู่แห่งโชคชะตา คือการที่อัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่เกิดมาคู่กันและกันเท่านั้น โอกาสเจอน้อยมากจนแทบไม่มี จึงทำให้คู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตกลายเป็นเพียงเรื่องเล่าไปเสียมากกว่า

นี่เป็นเพียงเบื้องต้นสั้นๆสำหรับฟิคของเราเท่านั้นค่ะ (ว่าแต่ทำไมมันย๊าวยาวล่ะ กี้ดดดดดดด) ก็เลยอาจจะมีแตกต่างไปจาก reference บ้างนิสนึง

ถ้าหากอยากลงลึกในรายละเอียดอื่นๆของ omegaverse (เช่นรูปตัดอวัยวะภายในเผื่อใครต้องการคำอธิบาย) สามารถอ่านต่อได้ที่ [ABO-TH](https://aboth-info.wixsite.com/whatisabo) เลยค่าา

 

ขอให้ทุกคนสนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ ผิดพลาดตรงไหนก็ขออภัยด้วยนะคะ พร้อมแล้วก็ไปอ่านโลดดดด!

hAnatabi เองค่ะ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แวะเวียนมาพูดคุยเม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เลยนะคะ ☺️♥︎


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ โอเมก้า Introvert ผู้ถอดใจที่จะหาอัลฟ่ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิต ก็ได้มาเจอกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่า Extrovert ผู้ที่ตามหาโอเมก้าผู้ที่เป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตตามตำนานเข้าแล้ว...  
> ในที่สุด เรื่องราวไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กน้ำเน่าสุดชีวิตได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว!

(1)

 

 

ใครๆก็คิดว่าชีวิตในรั้วไฮสคูลช่างเป็นช่วงเวลาของชีวิตที่สนุกที่สุดแล้ว เพราะเป็นช่วงที่เด็กๆทุกคนเติบโตและเรียนรู้ ทั้งเรื่องการเรียน เป้าหมายในอนาคต หรือแม้กระทั่งเรื่องความรัก ถึงแม้ว่าจะมีกฎหมายออกมาว่าห้ามเด็กอายุต่ำกว่าสิบเจ็ดปีสร้างคู่พันธะ (Mated bond = คู่พันธะหรือคู่ชีวิต สร้างได้ด้วยการกัดคอ มีเฉพาะในอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าเท่านั้น) แต่ทุกคนก็รู้ว่าช่วงเวลานี้จะเป็นช่วงที่อัลฟ่าทุกคนต่างก็มองหาโอเมก้ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิตของตัวเองผ่านไฮสคูลแทบทั้งสิ้น เพราะในสังคมปัจจุบันถ้าผ่านพ้นวัยนี้ไปแล้ว โอกาสที่โอเมก้าจะมีคู่ชีวิตจะลดน้อยลงมาก เพราะอัลฟ่าส่วนมากชื่นชอบที่จะมองหาโอเมก้ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิตเพื่อสร้างพันธะกันตั้งแต่วัยรุ่น เหล่าอัลฟ่ามักจะบอกว่าช่วงอายุสิบห้าถึงสิบแปดเป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าหลงใหลที่สุดของโอเมก้า เพราะฉะนั้นอัลฟ่าหลายๆคนจึงเริ่มมองหาคู่ชีวิตกันตั้งแต่ตอนเรียนไฮสคูล

 

เจมส์ บูแคนัน หรือบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ เด็กหนุ่มวัยรุ่นที่กำลังจะย่างเข้าสู่ไฮสคูลปีสอง หนุ่มวัยรุ่นวัยสิบเจ็ดปีในอีกหกเดือน หรือพูดให้ถูกต้องเลยก็คือโอเมก้าหนุ่มที่กำลังจะอายุสิบเจ็ดปีในอีกหกเดือน...

 

ร่างกายของบัคกี้เพิ่งจะมาแสดงออก (Presented = การแสดงของเพศเป็นอัลฟ่า โอเมก้า หรือเบต้า) ว่าเป็นโอเมก้าเอาตอนอายุสิบหกปี ซึ่งถือว่าช้ามากสำหรับคนสุขภาพดีอย่างเขา เพราะส่วนมากคนทั่วไปจะแสดงว่าเป็นอัลฟ่า เบต้า โอเมก้ากันตั้งแต่อายุสิบถึงสิบสามปี อีกทั้งเขายังใช้ชีวิตมาแบบเบต้ามาตลอดเพราะทั้งพ่อแม่และน้องสาวฝาแฝดรีเบคก้า บาร์นส์ต่างก็ล้วนเป็นเบต้าทั้งสิ้น จึงทำให้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างแปลกใหม่ไปสำหรับเขาไปหมด ทั้งการเปลี่ยนแปลงของร่างกายที่เขารับรู้ได้ว่าสะโพกและยอดอกของเขาที่เริ่มเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิมอย่างทีละเล็กละน้อย หรือจะเป็นการใช้ชีวิตประจำวันที่ต้องมีการกินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนชะลอการเกิดฮีท (Suppressants = ยาควบคุมทั้งฮอร์โมนและกลิ่นของโอเมก้า) หรือการเริ่มที่จะต้องมองหาอัลฟ่าเป็นคู่ชีวิตเพื่อสร้างพันธะในอนาคต

 

ทุกอย่างจะราบรื่นไปด้วยดีถ้าร่างกายของบัคกี้แสดงว่าเป็นโอเมก้ามาตั้งแต่อายุสิบสามเหมือนคนปกติ เพราะการเป็นโอเมก้าในโรงเรียนไฮสคูลทำให้เหล่าอัลฟ่าตามรุ้มทึ้งจนกลายเป็นคนเนื้อหอมหมดแทบทั้งสิ้น

 

แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ การใช้ชีวิตอย่างเบต้ามาโดยตลอดทำให้เขาชินกับการใช้ชีวิตเป็นเพียงแค่คนธรรมดา แถมเขายังออกจะจืดจางสุดๆในไฮสคูลเสียด้วยซ้ำ เพื่อนของบัคกี้มีเพียงนาตาชา โรมานอฟ อัลฟ่าสาวสวยดุดันผมแดงลูกครึ่งรัสเซีย และคลินท์ บาร์ตัน โอเมก้าหนุ่มนุ่มนวลแสนใจดีเท่านั้น และทั้งสองก็ตกลงที่จะเป็นคู่ชีวิตกันแล้วตั้งแต่อายุสิบห้าเรียบร้อย

 

บัคกี้แทบจะไม่ร่วมกิจกรรมอะไรในไฮสคูลเลย ทั้งชมรมกีฬาต่างๆ อเมริกันฟุตบอล เบสบอล โปโลว่ายน้ำ คริกเก็ต หรือจะอะไรก็ตามพูดมาเถอะ ไม่มีชื่อบัคกี้ บาร์นส์อยู่ในนั้นแน่ๆ เพราะที่ผ่านมาบัคกี้ทำตัวเป็นเพียงเบต้าจืดจาง ทุกคนในโรงเรียนคิดว่าเขาเป็นเด็กเนิร์ดเบต้าธรรมดาๆเฉิ่มๆมาตลอด อีกทั้งเขายังชื่นชอบวิชาสายวิทยาศาสตร์มากกว่า (โดยเฉพาะฟิสิกส์ จนทำให้นาตาชาถึงขนาดกับอุทานว่าโคตรเนิร์ด) จึงทำให้เขาขลุกอยู่แต่ในห้องสมุดหรือไม่ก็ห้องโสตกระจายเสียงที่คลินท์เป็นประธานชมรมเปิดเพลงอยู่ เพราะเป็นส่วนที่เงียบและไม่ต้องยุ่งกับใครที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะหาได้ในรั้วไฮสคูลแสนวุ่นวายแบบนี้

 

หรือพูดให้ถูกไปอีกก็คือตอนนี้บัคกี้กลายเป็นโอเมก้าหนุ่มที่ทั่งเนิร์ดและยังเป็นคนอินโทรเวิร์ดอย่างสุดๆไปเลย

 

บัคกี้จะไม่รู้สึกกระวนกระวายใจเลยถ้าเขาแสดงออกมาเป็นเบต้าอย่างที่เขาหวังจะให้เป็น เขาจะได้ใช้ชีวิตไฮสคูลอย่างราบเรียบต่อไปโดยที่ไม่ต้องมากระวนกระวายใจหาอัลฟ่าเป็นคู่ชีวิตให้ได้ก่อนสิบเจ็ดปีอย่างนี้

 

“นายก็ออกจะหน้าตาน่ารักนะบัคกี้ ลองตัดผมให้สั้นลง หรือจะลองไม่กินยาคุมฮอร์โมนดูมั้ยล่ะ พวกอัลฟ่าในชมรมอเมริกันฟุตบอลจะต้องรุมทึ้งนายแน่ๆ” นาตาชาชอบพูดบอกเขาแบบนี้เสมอตั้งแต่เธอและคลินท์รู้ว่าเพศของเขาแสดงเป็นโอเมก้า

 

“นายใกล้จะสิบเจ็ดแล้วนะ ถ้านายไม่เริ่มหาอัลฟ่าตอนนี้นายจะโดดเดี่ยวไปตลอดชีวิตแน่ๆ” คลินท์พร่ำบอกกับบัคกี้ตลอดเวลาที่เขากินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนให้กลิ่นความเป็นโอเมก้าของเขาเจือจางจนเหมือนเบต้า จนอาจจะทำให้อัลฟ่าดีๆที่จะเข้ามาในชีวิตหลุดมือเขาไป

 

‘หรือจริงๆฉันควรจะเลิกกินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนของโอเมก้า...ไม่!...ไม่เด็ดขาด!’

 

บัคกี้ตั้งมั่นกับตัวเองไว้แล้วว่าเขาจะเป็นโอเมก้าที่แข็งแกร่งจนไม่ต้องพึ่งพาอัลฟ่าให้จงได้...มั้ง?

 

 

——☆——

 

 

สตีเวน แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส หรือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ควอเตอร์แบ็คควบกัปตันทีมอเมริกาฟุตบอลคนใหม่แห่งชิลด์ไฮสคูล พ่วงตำแหน่งอัลฟ่าหนุ่มสุดฮอตแห่งโรงเรียนเข้าไปอีกเพราะนอกจากจะเป็นควอเตอร์แบ็คที่เก่งกาจน่าจับตามอง พาทีมเข้าสู่รอบลีคลึกๆได้ตั้งแต่ไฮสคูลปีหนึ่งแล้ว สตีฟยังมีหน้าตาอันหล่อเหลา ผมบลอนด์เข้มเข้ากันดีกับแววตาสีฟ้าสดใส รูปร่างแข็งแกร่งเพอร์เฟ็กประหนึ่งรูปปั้นกรีกในพิพิธภัณฑ์ลูฟร์ที่สมกับเป็นอัลฟ่าระดับท็อปของโรงเรียน

 

และเพื่อนสนิทสามคนของสตีฟที่ฮอตไม่แพ้เขา คนแรกคืออัลฟ่าคู่ใจที่หล่อล่ำโปรไฟล์ดีไม่แพ้กัน ธอร์ โอดินซัน ผู้เป็นตำแหน่งไลน์ดีเฟนด์แห่งทีมรับอันไร้พ่ายของทีมเขา อีกคนคือเบต้าหนุ่มผิวสีที่ใครๆก็แทบจะเหมารวมว่าเป็นอัลฟ่าไปแล้วอย่างแซม วิลสัน รันเนอร์ของทีม ทั้งสามคนถือเป็นหน้าเป็นตาให้กับทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลของชีลด์ไฮสคูลแห่งนี้จริงๆ และเพื่อนสนิทสุดๆอีกคนของสตีฟก็คือทีชาล่า ทายาทอัลฟ่าคนโตของมหาเศรษฐีจากวากานด้า ซึ่งความอภิมหารวยและยิ่งใหญ่ของตระกูลทีชาล่า ประกอบกับนิสัยอันอ่อนน้อมถ่อมตนแถมยังจิตใจดีมีเมตตาของเขานั้นทำเอาใครๆต่างก็เรียกชื่อเล่นของเขาว่าฝ่าบาทกันเสียหมด อีกทั้งครอบครัวของทีชาล่ายังเป็นผู้อุปถัมภ์หลักของทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลของโรงเรียนอีกด้วย

 

นอกจากสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะหน้าตาดี กีฬาเด่น อยู่ในกลุ่มคนฮอตแห่งโรงเรียนแล้ว ฐานะทางบ้านของสตีฟ โรเจอร์สก็ยังประเสริฐเลิศล้ำพอๆกับหน้าตาของเขาอีกด้วย เพราะพ่อของสตีฟเป็นถึงนายพลอัลฟ่าชั้นสูง แม่ของเขายังสาวอัลฟ่าสังคมคนสำคัญ ทำให้ตระกูลโรเจอร์สเป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าที่มีหน้ามีตาในสังคมเป็นอย่างมาก สตีฟ ธอร์ และทีชาล่าต่างก็มีฐานะทัดเทียมกันจึงทำให้เป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่เด็ก ตอนนี้ก็อยู่กลุ่มเดียวกันในไฮสคูล ซึ่งทั้งสามแสดงเพศว่าเป็นอัลฟ่าในช่วงอายุรุ่นราวใกล้เคียงกันคือสิบเอ็ดขวบ ทำให้ตอนนี้ทั้งธอร์และทีชาล่ามีคู่ชีวิตที่หมั้นหมายกันแล้วเรียบร้อย ส่วนสตีฟนั้น...

 

“สตีเวน แกรนท์! ถ้าแกยังพาผู้หญิงมานอนไม่ซ้ำหน้าให้คนนินทาอยู่แบบนี้ พ่อจะตัดหางปล่อยวัดแกแน่นอน!!” เสียงของโจเซฟ โรเจอร์สพร่ำบอกกับเขาเวลาจับได้ว่าเขาพาผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตามานอนด้วยเสมอ เพราะนอกจากสตีฟยังไม่อยากหาโอเมก้าหรืออัลฟ่าเป็นคู่ชีวิตแล้ว เขายังใช้ชีวิตความเป็นอัลฟ่าของเขาได้อย่างโลดโผน(จนเกินไป) จนพ่อและแม่ของสตีฟต่างก็เริ่มกังวลว่าจะไม่มีทายาทสืบทอดตระกูลโรเจอร์สต่อเลยทีเดียว

 

เหตุผลที่สตีฟยังไม่อยากหาคู่ชีวิตก็เพราะว่าเขากำลังรอคู่พรหมลิขิตของเขาอยู่ต่างหาก!

 

ใครได้ยินก็คงขำจนกรามค้าง เพราะใครจะไปเชื่อว่าสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่าหนุ่มสุดฮอตทรงเสน่ห์แสนเพลย์บอยคนนี้จะเชื่อเรื่องเพ้อฝันตำนานเมืองอย่างคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตเข้าอย่างหัวปักหัวปำ (Soulmate = คู่แห่งพรหมลิขิต อัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่เกิดมาคู่กันและกันเท่านั้น โอกาสเจอน้อยมากจนแทบไม่มี กลายเป็นเพียงเรื่องเล่าขานตำนานเมืองไป)

 

ซึ่งเรื่องคู่พรหมลิขิตนี้ทำเอาซาร่า โรเจอร์ส แม่ของเขารู้สึกผิดมาจวบจนปัจจุบันที่เคยเล่าเรื่องคู่พรหมลิขิตให้เขาฟังตั้งแต่เด็กๆ เพื่อนสนิทของเขาแทบจะทุกคนต่างก็บอกกันเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่าให้เขาหยุดเพ้อฝันและอยู่กับความจริงได้แล้ว เพราะเรื่องคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตอะไรนั่นก็เป็นเพียงนิทานหลอกเด็กเท่านั้น ไม่มีใครสามารถเจอคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของตัวเองได้ในประชากรกว่าหกหมื่นล้านคนบนโลกใบนี้หรอก

 

“จริงๆแล้วฉันอาจจะเป็นคู่พรหมลิขิตของนายก็ได้นะสตีฟ” เสียงของชารอน คาร์เตอร์พูดขึ้นในคืนหนึ่งหลังจากที่เขาปล่อยน๊อต (Knot = การล็อคสารคัดหลั่งของอัลฟ่า) ที่คลายแล้วออกจากตัวของเธอและโยนถุงยางทิ้งไป จริงๆพ่อและแม่ของเขาก็แอบลุ้นให้เขาลงเอยกับชารอนเสียที นอกจากเธอเป็นลูกสาวของตระกูลคาร์เตอร์ เธอยังเป็นโอเมก้าที่หน้าตาสวยแล้ว ตระกูลคาร์เตอร์ยังเป็นตระกูลที่มีหน้ามีตาในสังคมพอสมควรอีกด้วย

 

“ไม่อ่ะ เธอไม่ใช่” สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างเย็นชา เขารู้ด้วยสัญชาตญาณเลยว่าชารอนไม่ใช่โอเมก้าของตัวเอง ไม่ใช่โอเมก้าที่เขาจะเอามาเป็นคู่ชีวิตด้วยแน่ๆ และยิ่งคิดว่าคนอย่างเธอเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตด้วยยิ่งไม่มีทางเป็นไปได้เข้าไปใหญ่

 

“ฉันไม่เคยว่านายเลยนะที่นายไปนอนกับผู้หญิงหรือโอเมก้าคนอื่นไปทั่ว” ชารอนพูดต่อ เธอพยายามทำตัวเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของสตีฟ ซึ่งเขาก็รู้นิสัยของเธอตรงจุดนี้ดี สตีฟจึงไม่ชอบชารอนเท่าไหร่

 

“เธอไม่ได้เป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน ไม่ได้เป็นแฟนฉัน ไม่ได้เป็นคู่ชีวิตฉัน เธอไม่มีสิทธิ์มาพูดกับฉันแบบนี้” สตีฟพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้ชารอนรู้สึกผิดหรืออะไรได้เลย หนำซ้ำเธอยังยิ้มเยาะอย่างพึงพอใจเสียอีก

 

“ไม่มีใครรู้อนาคตหรอกนะสตีฟ อย่างน้อยร่างกายของเราก็เข้ากันดี” ชารอนยิ้มระรื่นตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจในน้ำเสียงอันดุดันของอัลฟ่า

 

“แต่ยังไงฉันก็ไม่เอาเธอเป็นคู่ชีวิตแน่ๆ กลับไปได้แล้วชารอน” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับโยนเสื้อผ้าเธอกองไว้บนเตียง บทสนทนาของเขากับชารอนเป็นเช่นนี้แทบจะทุกครั้งที่เขาพาเธอมามีเซ็กส์ด้วยหลังจากปาร์ตี้แสนสุดเหวี่ยงที่ธอร์ชอบจัดทุกวันเสาร์

 

สตีฟรู้ว่าผู้หญิงหรือโอเมก้าแต่ละคนที่เข้าหาเขาที่ยังเป็นอัลฟ่าโสดไม่กี่คนในโรงเรียนก็เพราะเขามีดีทั้งหน้าตา ร่างกาย เพื่อนฝูง ครอบครัว และชื่อเสียงเงินทอง (ใช่แล้ว เขารู้ตัวดีว่าเขาเพรียบพร้อมจนทำให้อัลฟ่าคนอื่นๆในโรงเรียนอิจฉา) และใครๆก็อยากเป็นหนูตกถังข้าวสารกันแทบทั้งนั้น คนเหล่านั้นแทบจะถวายเรือนร่างให้เขาด้วยความเต็มใจทั้งสิ้น

 

แต่ไม่ว่าคนเหล่านั้นจะถวายตัวให้เขายังไง สตีฟก็ยังคงแน่วแน่กับความตั้งมั่นที่ให้ไว้ในใจ เขามั่นใจว่าเขาจะต้องเจอคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของตัวเองแน่นอน ไม่ว่าเขาจะต้องรอจนแก่ หรืออาจจะเจอพรุ่งนี้เลยก็ได้ ใครจะไปรู้ เพราะยังไงสตีฟ โรเจอร์สก็ไม่เคยถอดใจอะไรง่ายๆอยู่แล้ว

 

 

——☆——

 

 

“นี่ๆ รู้รึเปล่าว่าชารอน คาร์เตอร์ หัวหน้าแก๊งเชียร์ลีดเดอร์ไม่ได้คบกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส กัปตันทีมและควอเตอร์แบ็คสุดฮอตนะ!”

 

“เอ๋!? แต่ชารอน คาร์เตอร์ออกตัวแรงมากเลยนะ หล่อนดูพยายามเกาะติดกับโรเจอร์สตลอดเวลา”

 

“จริงๆที่โรเจอร์สสลัดเธอไม่ได้เพราะว่าหมอนั่นชอบเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ พี่สาวของชารอนมากกว่า”

 

“แต่เพ็กกี้เป็นอัลฟ่าไม่ใช่หรอ!! โรเจอร์สก็อัลฟ่านะ ฉันเคยได้กลิ่นเขา ฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่านี่มันเซ็กซี่จริงๆ”

 

“แต่ฉันว่าชารอนคงอยากได้โรเจอร์สจนตัวสั่น เพราะหล่อนเป็นโอเมก้าลูกคุณหนูเอาแต่ใจแถมยังมีนเกิร์ลสุดๆ ก็ต้องอยากได้อัลฟ่าหน้าตาดี โปรไฟล์เยี่ยม ฐานะเลิศอย่างสตีฟ โรเจอร์สแน่นอน”

 

แว่วเสียงกลุ่มสาวๆเบต้าที่ซุบซิบเรื่องของหนุ่มฮอตกับสาวสวยประจำโรงเรียนเกิดขึ้นทุกเช้าที่โต๊ะตัวหนึ่งในโรงอาหารที่อยู่ด้านหลังของโต๊ะประจำของพวกบัคกี้ วันนี้เป็นวันเปิดเรียนเทอมใหม่วันแรกและผู้โชคดีที่ได้เป็นท็อปปิกของวันนี้คือสตีฟ โรเจอร์สและชารอน คาร์เตอร์นั่นเอง

 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาแปดโมงยี่สิบนาที บัคกี้ผู้มาถึงโรงเรียนก่อนใครๆในกลุ่มจะมานั่งกินแซนวิชที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่าง ที่ประจำของพวกเขาในโรงอาหารเป็นประจำทุกวัน และวันนี้กลุ่มสาวๆเบต้าที่นั่งหลังเขาประจำก็ซุบซิบนินทาเรื่องของคนฮอตในโรงเรียนเหมือนทุกวันเช่นเดียวกับเทอมที่แล้ว

 

เมื่อบัคกี้มองไปยังโต๊ะตรงกลางห้องอาหาร เขาเห็นเหล่าแก๊งค์คนฮอตของโรงเรียนเริ่มทะยอยเดินเข้ามา สมาชิกแก๊งแต่ละคนมีแต่อัลฟ่าระดับท็อปทั้งนั้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นธอร์ โอดินซัน อัลฟ่าผมบลอนด์ทองสั้นตัวสูงและล่ำมากที่สุดในทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลของโรงเรียน ซึ่งแฟนของเขาก็นั่งอยู่ข้างๆกัน แครอล เดนเวอร์ส อัลฟ่าผมบลอนด์สาวสวยสุดสตรอง ควอเตอร์แบ็คและกัปตันทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลหญิงของโรงเรียน

 

หรือจะเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ อัลฟ่าสาวสวยผมสีบรูเนตต์ผู้เป็นที่รักและชื่นชอบของทุกคน (บัคกี้เองก็ยังแอบปลื้มเธอไม่น้อย) ซึ่งแตกต่างกับน้องสาวของเธอ ชารอน คาร์เตอร์เป็นอย่างมากทีเดียว และคนล่าสุดที่เพิ่งเดินเข้าโรงอาหารมายังโต๊ะตัวตรงกลางที่นั่งของคนฮอตของโรงเรียนเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจาก...

 

“วีดวิ้ววว ในที่สุดกัปตันโรเจอร์สได้เสด็จถึงโต๊ะแล้วนะครับ” เสียงผิวปากล้อทักทายของแซม วิลสัน เบต้าหนุ่มผิวสี สมาชิกของทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลที่แข็งแกร่งไปไม่น้อยกว่าแก๊งอัลฟ่าทั้งหลายนั่น เขาตะโกนพูดต่อขึ้นมาเสียงดังจนทำเอาคนอื่นๆในโรงอาหารรวมถึงบัคกี้ต่างมองผู้มาเยือนสุดฮอตกันเป็นตาเดียว

 

“นี่ก็เวลามาโรงเรียนของฉันปกตินะแซม” สตีฟ โรเจอร์สพูดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ใส่แซม วิลสันทันที บัคกี้แอบเห็นแซมหันไปพยักหน้าหยอกล้อกับผู้ชายข้างๆ ซึ่งเขาคิดว่าเป็นสก๊อตต์ แลงก์ เบต้าหนุ่มหน้าตาดีสุดกวนตีนแห่งแก๊งหนุ่มฮอต

 

“อีกห้านาทีจะถึงเวลาเข้าเรียนอยู่แล้วเนี่ยนะ” แครอล เดนเวอร์สเท้าคางถามพร้อมยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย

 

“ฉันเห็นนายเข้าห้องน้ำหลังตึกบีไปกับเคท บิชอปตอนเจ็ดโมงนะสตีฟ” เพ็กกี้เสริมทัพ เธอมองหน้าแครอลอย่างรู้ใจและหันมายิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้สตีฟอีกครั้ง

 

“โอเคๆ รอบนี้น๊อตของฉันมันเกือบสิบนาทีเลยนะ” สตีฟพูดสารภาพพร้อมกับเอามือทั้งสองมาปกปิดใบหน้าแดงก่ำของตัวเองเอาไว้

 

“เอ๋ นี่นายใกล้ถึงช่วงรัท (Rut = ช่วงเวลาติดสัดของอัลฟ่า) ของนายแล้วหรอ” ธอร์ถามขึ้นอย่างสงสัย เขากอดอกพร้อมกับหันไปมองอัลฟ่าหนุ่มกลัดมันเพื่อนรักข้างๆอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา บัคกี้ที่แอบฟังอยู่ก็แทบสะดุ้งโหยง เพราะนอกจากเขาจะไม่ชินอะไรกับเรื่องแบบนี้แล้ว เขายังไม่เคยมีฮีทครั้งแรกเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้ ขอโทษที่มาช้า ตอนเช้าแม่ของแนทล้มเลยต้องพาไปโรงพยาบาล” คลินท์พูดอย่างกระหืดกระหอบเมื่อเขามาถึงที่โต๊ะประจำริมหน้าต่างที่ที่บัคกี้นั่งอยู่ และนาตาชาก็เดินตามมาสมทบด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม การมาถึงของเพื่อนๆเขาทั้งสองทำเอาบัคกี้ไม่ได้ฟังเรื่องราวอันโลดโผนของสตีฟต่ออีกเลย

 

“แล้วแม่เธอเป็นไงบ้างอ่ะแนท” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วง แต่นาตาชาก็ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างร่าเริง

 

“หมอบอกให้แม่แอดมิดตั้งสามวันแน่ะ!” นาตาชาพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น คลินท์ที่ฟังอยู่ก็กลอกตาแล้วหันไปมองแฟนของตัวเอง

 

“ฉันจะได้ใช้เวลากับโอเมก้าที่รักของฉันตั้งสามวันติดเลยนะ!!!” เธอพูดต่ออย่างตื่นเต้นพร้อมกับสวมกอดคลินท์และจุ๊บไปที่แก้มแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองหนึ่งที

 

“จะว่าไปเดี๋ยวนายเรียนเคมีคาบแรกเลยใช่ป้ะ” คลินท์หันไปถามบัคกี้เมื่อเขาดูตารางเรียนของทั้งของตัวเองและของบัคกี้ในมือถือ

 

“ใช่แล้ว ปีนี้เราสามคนน่าจะได้อยู่ห้องเดียวกันนะ น่าเสียดายจัง” บัคกี้พูดอย่างหงอยหงอย ปีที่แล้วตอนไฮสคูลปีหนึ่งทั้งสามอยู่ห้องเดียวกันจึงทำให้สนิทกันมาก แต่พอขึ้นปีสอง บัคกี้กลับโดนแจ็คพ็อตแยกไปอยู่คนละห้องกับทั้งคลินท์และนาตาชาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“เอาน่า ตอนเที่ยงเราก็มากินข้าวตรงนี้อยู่แล้ว อย่าเศร้าไปเลยเจมี่” นาตาชาพูดปลอบพร้อมกับบีบแก้มนิ่มๆของคนตรงหน้า

 

“ไฮสคูลปีสองของฉันจะต้องเหี่ยวเฉาแน่ๆ” บัคกี้ก้มหน้ามองตักของตัวเองแล้วพูดอย่างน้อยใจ จริงอยู่ว่ามันเป็นนิสัยของเขาเองที่เข้ากับใครไม่เก่งเพราะมัวแต่ขี้อายที่จะทักทายคนแปลกหน้า แต่อย่างน้อยที่ผ่านมาเขาก็ยังมีคลินท์และแนทคอยอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเสมอ

 

“นายอาจจะเจอเพื่อนใหม่จนทิ้งพวกเราไปเลยก็ได้นะบัค” คลินท์พูดขึ้นพร้อมตบบ่าปลอบใจ

 

“หรือดียิ่งกว่านั้น...นายอาจจะเจออัลฟ่ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิตก็ได้นะเจมส์!” นาตาชาพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น เสียงของเธอเริ่มดังขึ้นนิดหน่อยจนบัคกี้รีบหันไปมองตาขวาง

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสามคุยกันสัพเพเหระ ไถ่ถามสาระทุกข์สุขดิบของแต่ละคนตอนปิดเทอมกันอย่างสนุกสนาน จนกระทั่งเสียงออดบอกเวลาเข้าเรียนดังขึ้นตอนเก้าโมง ทุกคนในโรงอาหารต่างก็แยกย้ายเดินออกเพื่อไปเข้าห้องเรียนของแต่ละคน รวมถึงทั้งบัคกี้ นาตาชาและคลินท์ด้วย

 

“เย็นนี้ไปกินที่ร้านของรัมโลว์กันอีกป่าว” นาตาชาถามเขาระหว่างที่ทั้งสามกำลังหยิบหนังสือออกจากตู้ล็อคเกอร์ที่อยู่ติดกัน

 

“เธอจะให้ฉันเป็นแฟนกับคุณรัมโลว์ให้ได้เลยใช่ไหม” บัคกี้ถอนหายใจแล้วหันไปพูดกับเพื่อนสาวอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

 

“อ้าว ก็นายเคยบอกว่าคุณรัมโลว์ทั้งหล่อและเป็นผู้ใหญ่ แถมยังเป็นอัลฟ่าเพียงคนเดียวที่นายคุยด้วยนอกจากฉันอีกนะ” นาตาชาเสริม

 

“เขามีแฟนแล้วนะแนท และเขาก็คิดกับฉันแค่น้องชาย เผลอๆจะเป็นลูกชายเลยด้วยซ้ำ เราห่างกันตั้งเกือบสิบห้าปีเลยนะ” บัคกี้พูดต่อพร้อมกับหยิบหนังสือเรียนเคมีหนาปั๊ก แล้วปิดประตูล็อคเกอร์ลง

 

“แต่คุณรัมโลว์ยังไม่กัดคอแฟนเค้าเลยนะ” คลินท์พูดเสริม

 

“ถึงไงก็เหอะ นายจะให้คุณรัมโลว์ติดคุกหรอ นี่ฉันอายุสิบหกเองนะ!!” บัคกี้ร้องประท้วง เขายืนกอดหนังสือเรียนเคมีพร้อมยินพิงตู้ล็อคเกอร์แล้วมองเพื่อนสนิททั้งสอง เวลานี้เป็นเวลาโฮมรูมของแต่ละชั้นเรียน จึงทำให้บริเวณทางเดินและล็อคเกอร์ยังมีนักเรียนอยู่นิดหน่อย

 

“ฉันว่าฉันรีบเข้าห้องเรียนดีกว่า เห็นเค้าบอกว่าอาจารย์บรูซตอนโกรธน่ากลัวเหลือเกิน” บัคกี้พูดจบก็รีบโบกมือลาเพื่อนทั้งสองก่อนจะจ้ำอ้าวไปยังตึกซี ตึกเรียนรวมของสายวิทยาศาสตร์ ซึ่งอาจารย์วิชาเคมีของไฮสคูลปีสองคืออาจารย์บรูซ เบนเนอร์ อัลฟ่าหนุ่มผู้แสนใจดี เจ้าของรางวัลโนเบลหลากหลายสาขา (ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็งงว่าทำไมเขาถึงทำงานเป็นแค่อาจารย์เคมีในโรงเรียนไฮสคูลแบบนี้) อาจารย์เบนเนอร์เป็นที่รักของทุกคนเพราะเขาใจดี สอนเก่งมาก แต่ทุกคนรู้เรื่องอารมณ์โกรธของเขา ขอแค่อย่าทำให้อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ได้โกรธเชียว อาจารย์นุ่มนิ่มเท็ดดี้แบร์จะกลายร่างเป็นหมีกรีซลี่เลยล่ะ

 

บัคกี้เดินเข้าห้องชั้นเรียนเคมีของเขา ห้องเรียนเคมีของไฮสคูลปีสองแบ่งออกเป็นส่วนเลคเชอร์และส่วนทำแล็บเคมีภายในห้องเดียวกัน เมื่อบัคกี้เดินเข้ามาก็เห็นว่าอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ยังไม่มา เขาถึงกับถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกพร้อมกับเดินไปหาที่นั่งเลคเชอร์ริมหน้าต่างที่ยังไม่มีคนจับจอง

 

เมื่อเขานั่งลงแล้วเรียบร้อย ผู้หญิงผิวสีตัวเล็กที่นั่งด้านหน้าของเขาก็หันมาพร้อมยิ้มให้และยื่นมือมาทักทายเขาทันที

 

“ฉันชื่อชูริยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก!” สาวน้อยนามว่าชูริกล่าวยิ้มแย้มแจ่มใส บัคกี้ตอบรับมือของเธอด้วยการจับทักทายเบาๆ

 

“ฉันบัคกี้ บาร์นส์” บัคกี้ยิ้มแนะนำตัวตอบกลับ เมื่อทั้งสองปล่อยมือกันแล้ว ชูริก็หันตัวมาคุยกับเขาทันที

 

“ฉันเพิ่งย้ายมาคลาสของปีสองวันนี้เป็นครั้งแรกเลยล่ะ เพราะจริงๆแล้วฉันอายุแค่สิบสี่เอง” ชูริแอบกระซิบแล้วพูดอย่างตื่นเต้น บัคกี้ถึกับอึ้งในสิ่งที่ได้ยินเพราะคนตรงหน้าเด็กกว่าเขาเกือบสามปีเลยทีเดียว

 

“เธอเด็กกว่าฉันเกือบสามปีเลยนะ” บัคกี้เบิกตากว้างถามอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

 

“อาจารย์ในชั้นเรียนเก่าเขาบอกให้ฉันมาที่นี่จะดีกว่า นี่ฉันเรียนชั้นเดียวกับพี่ชายของฉันเลยนะเนี่ย” ชูริแอบอมยิ้มเมื่อพูดถึงพี่ชายของตัวเอง บัคกี้เลิ่กคิ้วอย่างสงสัย

 

“พี่ชายของเธอคือใครอ่ะ” บัคกี้ถาม

 

“นั่นไง มาโน่นแล้ว” ชูริพยักเพยิดหน้าไปทางประตูทางเข้า บัคกี้หันไปมองก็อึ้งกับผู้มาเยือนใหม่ เพราะพี่ชายของชูริไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นทีชาล่า หนึ่งในแก๊งอัลฟ่าสุดฮอตของโรงเรียน ตามมาด้วยธอร์ โอดินซัน, แซม วิลสัน, เพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ และสตีฟ โรเจอร์สเข้ามาเป็นคนสุดท้ายก่อนที่อาจารย์เบนเนอร์จะเข้ามาพร้อมพูดให้ทุกคนรีบหาที่นั่งโดยเร็วเพราะตอนนี้เวลาล่วงเลยไปเก้าโมงห้านาทีแล้ว

 

“สวัสดีทุกคน ฉันบรูซ เบนเนอร์ อาจารย์ประจำวิชาเคมีของไฮสคูลปีสอง” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์เขียนชื่อตัวเองบนกระดานดำพร้อมหันกลับมาแนะนำตัวผ่านโต๊ะโพเดียมสีน้ำตาลตรงหน้า

 

“จะเรียกฉันว่าคุณบรูซ อาจารย์บรูซ อาจารย์เบนเนอร์หรือคุณเบนเนอร์ก็ได้ตามสบาย แต่อย่าให้ฉันได้ยินใครเรียกแค่ชื่อฉันห้วนๆล่ะ ฉันจะให้การบ้านเคมีแสนโหดจนพวกนายนึกไม่ถึงเลยล่ะ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นกันเอง

 

“เรามีนักเรียนมาจากมิดเดิลสคูลด้วย นั่นชูริ น้องสาวทีชาล่าใช่มั้ย” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ผายมือมาทางชูริพร้อมกับหันไปถามทีชาล่าอีกที

 

“น้องสาวคนเก่งของผมเองครับ” ทีชาล่ายิ้มแย้มตอบอย่างสดใส ชูริที่ได้ยินพี่ชายพูดอวยตัวเองก็อายจนแทบจะมุดโต๊ะลงเรียบร้อย

 

“โอเค ใจดีกับชูริด้วยนะทุกคน ส่วนทีชาล่า นายอย่าเพิ่งมาอวยน้องตอนนี้” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์หันกลับมาพูดกับเจ้าของชื่อติดตลกจนเรียกเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆให้กับคนในคลาสได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

“วิชาของเรามีทั้งภาคทฤษฎีและภาคปฏิบัติ เพราะฉะนั้นวันนี้ฉันจะจับคู่แล็บให้พวกนาย โอเค ไม่ต้องโอดครวญกันขนาดนั้น” เมื่ออาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดถึงเรื่องจับคู่แล็บให้ ทั้งคลาสก็ร้องระงมทันที ที่บัคกี้ได้ยินส่วนมากจะเป็นสาวๆอยากจับคู่เอง แน่ล่ะเพราะมีเหล่าหนุ่มฮอตในนี้ด้วยนี่นา ส่วนพวกเด็กเนิร์ด (ที่เนิร์ดมากกว่าเขา) ก็กลัวว่าตัวเองจะโดนจับคู่กับคนไม่เอาอ่าวจนพากันคะแนนตก

 

“แล้วถ้าผมไม่ชอบคู่แล็บของผมล่ะครับ” ธอร์ยกมือถาม อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ยิ้มให้เขาก่อนจะตอบคำถามของหนุ่มฮอตสุดหล่อตัวสูงคนนี้

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงธอร์” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดตอบ “การจับคู่แล็บฉันคิดมาอย่างดี ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง” เขายิ้มพร้อมกับเดินไปหยิบแฟ้มกระดาษเอสี่ออกมา

 

“คู่ไหนที่ครูพูดชื่อแล้วให้มารับ syllabus แล้วไปนั่งที่โต๊ะแล็บตามลำดับเลยนะ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ประกาศก่อนเริ่มหยิบกระดาษเอสี่จำนวนหนึ่งออกมาไว้ที่โต๊ะ และจากนั้นอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ก็เริ่มเรียกชื่อคู่แล็บ

 

“คู่แรกบ๊อบบี้ มูสกับเคท บิชอป” สาวๆสองคนยืนขึ้นพร้อมกับเดินคอตกไปรับ syllabus ที่อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ เพราะพวกเธอต่างผิดหวังที่ไม่ได้คู่กับหนุ่มฮอตของโรงเรียน “ต่อไปเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์กับแซม อเล็กซานเดอร์...” เสียงของอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ประกาศต่อไปเรื่อยๆ คนในห้องเลคเชอร์ก็น้อยลงเรื่อยๆจนคนที่เหลือที่ยังไม่โดนเรียกมีเพียงสี่คนเท่านั้น หนึ่งในนั้นคือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่าหนุ่มฮอตสุดๆของคลาส

 

“สองคู่สุดท้ายวันด้า แมคซิมมอฟฟ์กับ...ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์” สาวโอเมก้าผมแดงกับเจ้าหนุ่มเบต้าตัวเล็กยืนขึ้นหลังจากอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ประกาศ ซึ่งคนที่จะมาคู่กับบัคกี้เป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจาก...

 

“และสตีฟ โรเจอร์สคู่กับเจมส์ บาร์นส์ เอ้า ไปนั่งประจำแล็บได้” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดขึ้นหลังจากที่ทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟต่างก็ยังนั่งอึ้งอยู่

 

‘นี่เขาได้เป็นคู่แล็บกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจริงๆหรอ!’ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้บ่งบอกสีหน้าเช่นนั้นพร้อมกับหันไปมองอีกฝ่าย ซึ่งสายตาอัลฟ่าอันดุดันของสตีฟที่จ้องมองกลับเขาด้วยความสงสัย

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ลุกจากที่นั่งไปรับ syllabus เรียบร้อย เขาก็รีบเดินตรงดิ่งไปยังโต๊ะแล็บตัวสุดท้ายด้านหลังสุดอีกฝั่งของห้องแล็บ เขาได้ยินเสียงคนซุบซิบกันเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่า เขาคือใคร ทำไมดวงดีได้คู่กับสตีฟ โรเจอร์สคนนั้นขนาดนี้

 

พอสตีฟ โรเจอร์สเดินผ่านโต๊ะกลุ่มเพื่อนของเขา เหล่าเพื่อนๆต่างก็หยอกล้อพร้อมกับอวยพรให้เขาโชคดีกับเบต้าจืดจางบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ บ้างก็มีหญิงสาวเบต้าบางคนที่เคยนอนกับเขาทักทายพร้อมกับแสดงสีหน้าเสียดายอย่างเห็นได้ชัด จนเขามาถึงที่โต๊ะแล็บตัวสุดท้ายที่ที่บัคกี้นั่งรออยู่ แล้วสตีฟก็นั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ตัวข้างๆเขาทันที

 

“เดี๋ยวครูจะอธิบายหลักสูตรของเทอมนี้...” แว่วเสียงของอาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดผ่านลำโพงและผ่านจอคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ฉายเสริมสำหรับโต๊ะด้านหลังๆ อาจารย์เบนเนอร์กำลังเริ่มอธิบายหลักสูตรต่างๆและแล็บเคมีที่จะต้องทำตลอดเทอม สตีฟก็หันมาหาบัคกี้ทันที

 

“ฉันสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส นายเจมส์ใช่มั้ย” อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็พูดแนะนำตัวเองขึ้นมาพร้อมกับยื่นมือมาทักทายตามมารยาท

 

“ใช่ แต่เรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับยื่นมือไปจับอีกฝ่ายอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ เมื่อเขาพูดเสร็จเขาก็เงยหน้าไปสบตาอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้มองดวงตาสีฟ้าใสนั่นที่กำลังจ้องมองมาสำรวจใบหน้าของเขาเอง

 

เพราะระยะอันใกล้ชิดระหว่างเขากับสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนความเป็นอัลฟ่าของอีกฝ่ายอย่างชัดเจนสุดๆ บัคกี้ที่คุ้นเคยอยู่กับอัลฟ่าแค่ไม่กี่คนก็พอจะพูดได้เต็มปากเลยว่า กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของสตีฟช่างแตกต่างไปจากคนอื่นโดยสิ้นเชิง กลิ่นของเขาให้ความอบอุ่นเหมือนแสงแดดยามเช้า สดใสเหมือนฟ้าหลังฝนตกแล้วแดดออก นกร้องประสานเสียงยามเช้า เจือกลิ่นกาแฟหอมและกลิ่นดิบชื้นเหมือนต้นสนในป่า แถมยังมีเจือกลิ่นสารคัดหลั่งจางๆของอัลฟ่าอันแสนเย้ายวนใจ บัคกี้เผลอตัวเขยิบเขาไปใกล้อีกฝ่ายเพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่าอันน่าหลงใหลโดยไม่รู้ตัวจนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าน้ำหล่อลื่นกำลังจะก่อตัวขึ้นมาจากช่องทางเร้นลับอันอ่อนนุ่มของเขา

 

“นาย...” สตีฟเองก็เผลอตัวดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้ก็แสดงอาการตกใจมากเช่นเดียวกัน ใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขาเบิกตาโพลงและกอบกุมมือที่จับบัคกี้อยู่ให้แน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“นายเป็นโอเมก้าหรอกหรอ...” สตีฟโน้มตัวลงมากระซิบถามข้างๆหูของบัคกี้ เสียงพูดของสตีฟช่างเย้ายวนมากเสียจนบัคกี้อยากจะเอ่ยให้สตีฟถามเขาอีกรอบ แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำได้เพียงพยักหน้าให้เขาแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง ซึ่งตอนนี้ใบหน้าของทั้งสองอยู่ใกล้ชิดกันมาก มากเสียจนบัคกี้อยากรั้งใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้าลงมาที่คอของตัวเองเพื่อให้อัลฟ่าสูดดมกลิ่นของกันและกัน และเมื่อสตีฟสบตากับเขา บัคกี้ก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายก็อยากทำอย่างที่เขาคิดไว้เหมือนกัน

 

‘ทั้งๆที่เขากินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนเพื่อปกปิดความเป็นโอเมก้ามาตลอดแท้ๆ ขนาดอัลฟ่าคนอื่นก็ยังไม่เคยรู้ แต่ทำไมสตีฟถึงรับรู้ได้ทันทีเลยล่ะว่าเขาเป็นโอเมก้า’ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างสงสัย แต่เขาก็แทบจะโยนเหตุผลออกไปจนหมดเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มเปลี่ยนจากจับมือเป็นเริ่มใช้มือลูบแผ่นหลังของเขาแทน

 

“กลิ่นของนาย...” สตีฟกระซิบที่หูของบัคกี้แล้วจากนั้นใบหน้าของเขาก็ค่อยๆเคลื่อนจากหูมาแถวๆต้นคอ ซึ่งบริเวณที่กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าจะชัดเจนที่สุดก็คือต้นคอและตรงหว่างขา สันจมูกของสตีฟเริ่มเข้าใกล้ต้นคอของบัคกี้ เมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงลมหายใจของอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของตัวเอง น้ำหล่อลื่นจากช่องทางเร้นลับนั่นก็เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นอีกครั้งจนสตีฟแทบจะฝังใบหน้าลงที่ต้นคอของเขาเพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นอันเย้ายวนนั่น

 

“ฉันไม่เคยได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าคนไหนหอมมากขนาดนี้ แต่ว่ากลิ่นมันเจอจางมากเลย...” สตีฟพูดกระซิบถามระหว่างที่เขากำลังเริ่มดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอมก้าของบัคกี้อย่างจริงจัง โชคดีที่โต๊ะแล็บที่ทั้งสองนั่งอยู่หลังสุดของห้อง แถมยังมีอุปกรณ์ต่างๆ ชั้นวางและกล้องจุลทรรศน์คอยบดบังสายตาของโต๊ะอื่นได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

“ยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนน่ะ...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงเบา สตีฟที่ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็แทบคลั่ง เพราะเขาที่คิดว่ากลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้ช่างหอมหวานมากแล้ว แต่มันคือกลิ่นที่โดนควบคุมด้วยยากดฮอร์โมนอยู่! แล้วถ้าไม่มียาคุมนี้ล่ะ แค่เขาคิดถึงกลิ่นของบัคกี้ตอนไม่มียาคุมแล้วก็แทบจะเป็นบ้า สตีฟกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองที่ลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังจนเกือบจะถึงบั้นท้ายของโอเมก้าอย่างหนักหน่วงขึ้นจนบัคกี้แทบจะส่งเสียงครางออกมา

 

“...Fuck...” สตีฟสบถออกมาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เขากำหมัดแน่นเพื่อไม่ให้เจ้ามือไม่รักดีเผลอขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ อีกทั้งตอนนี้มือของสตีฟที่ลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายก็หยุดชะงัก เขาก็กำลังอดทนอดกลั้นไม่ให้ส่วนนั้นของตัวเองแข็งขืนขึ้นมาเช่นกัน

 

กิ๊งงงงงงงงงงงง

 

“คาบต่อไปเป็นแล็บสองชั่วโมงนะ ตอนนี้ไปพักได้ ให้เวลาห้านาที” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ประกาศหลังจากเสียงเตือนเวลาบอกหมดคาบดังขึ้น สตีฟรีบลุกขึ้น จากนั้นเขาก็ออกจากห้องแล็ปผ่านทางประตูด้านหลังห้องทันทีโดยไม่พูดไม่จา ปล่อยให้บัคกี้นั่งใจเต้นกับการกระทำของสตีฟต่ออยู่คนเดียวที่โต๊ะแล็บของห้องเคมี

 

 

———☆—☆★☆—☆———


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ โอเมก้า Introvert ผู้ถอดใจที่จะหาอัลฟ่ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิต ก็ได้มาเจอกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่า Extrovert ผู้ที่ตามหาโอเมก้าผู้ที่เป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตตามตำนานเข้าแล้ว...  
> ในที่สุด เรื่องราวไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กน้ำเน่าสุดชีวิตได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว!

(2)

 

 

“เป็นไงบ้างบัคกี้...อ่าวแล้วโรเจอร์สคู่แล็บหายไปไหนแล้วล่ะ” ชูริเดินมาหาบัคกี้ที่โต๊ะ เธอกอดอกแล้วถามเขาด้วยสีหน้าฉงนสงสัย

 

“เอ่อ สงสัยจะไปเข้าห้องน้ำล่ะมั้ง...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขายังไม่กล้ามองหน้าเพื่อนสาวคนใหม่เสียเท่าไหร่ โชคดีที่ชูริยังไม่แสดงเพศออกว่าเป็นอะไร เธอจึงไม่ได้กลิ่นน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาที่เริ่มเปียกชื้นตรงช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาเล็กน้อยจากเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ “เดี๋ยวฉันไปห้องน้ำก่อนนะชูริ”

 

บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับรีบลุกเดินออกจากห้องแล็บไปยังห้องน้ำที่ใกล้ที่สุดทันที เพื่อที่จะจัดการตรงนั้นของตัวเองก่อนที่จะเปียกแฉะจนเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้ ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะกินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนของโอเมก้าจนกลิ่นเขาแทบจะเหมือนเบต้าอยู่แล้ว แต่ถ้าน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมามากกว่านี้ เขาคิดว่ายาคุมฮอร์โมนอาจจะปิดบังกลิ่นของโอเมก้าไม่ได้แน่ๆ

 

เมื่อเขาจัดการเช็ดล้างส่วนนั่นของตัวเองเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้เดินกลับมาที่ห้องแล็บทันสิบนาทีพอดี เขาถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาเข้าห้องมาพร้อมกับอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ แต่เมื่อเขามองไปยังบริเวณโต๊ะแล็บก็ยังไร้เงาของสตีฟ โรเจอร์สคู่แล็บอัลฟ่าของเขา

 

เมื่ออาจารย์เบนเนอร์เริ่มพูดออกไมค์เกี่ยวกับแล็บที่จะต้องทำในวันนี้มีอะไรบ้าง บัคกี้ก็หันไปมองทางที่นั่งโล่งๆด้านข้างของตัวเองสลับไปมาระหว่างประตูห้องแล็บด้านหลัง แต่ก็ไม่มีแววของสตีฟโผล่มาเลยซักนิด จนเมื่อเขาได้ยินอาจารย์เบนเนอร์บอกให้เริ่มทำแล็บได้ บัคกี้ก็ตัดสินใจลงมือทำเองเลยคนเดียวโดยไม่รอสตีฟ

 

จริงๆแล็บในคลาสปฏิบัติการเคมีวันแรกของเทอมมีแค่หาความแม่นยำของอุปกรณ์วัดปริมาตรเท่านั้น จึงทำให้แล็บวันนี้ไม่ได้ยากอะไรมากไปเกินความสามารถของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ ผู้ได้เกรดเอรวดในวิชาเคมี ฟิสิกส์ ชีวะ แต่การที่คู่แล็บของเขาหายตัวไปนี่สิ...

 

“อ้าว คู่แล็บนายหายไปไหนล่ะบาร์นส์” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์เดินตรวจดูความเรียบร้อยของแต่ละโต๊ะเมื่อเขาปล่อยให้นักเรียนทำแล็บกันเองจนผ่านไปชั่วโมงกว่าๆ

 

“เอ่อ โรเจอร์สไปเข้าห้องน้ำครับ” บัคกี้ไม่กล้าบอกว่าสตีฟไม่ได้อยู่ที่แล็บเลยตั้งแต่เริ่มคาบปฏิบัติการเคมี เขาจึงตอบเลี่ยงๆไปพร้อมกับยื่นผลการทดลองของเขาและสตีฟให้อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ (หรือพูดให้ถูกก็คือมันคือผลการทดลองที่เขาเขียนให้สตีฟมากกว่า)

 

“อันนี้ผลการทดลองครับ ผมทำเสร็จแล้วไปพักกลางวันได้เลยรึเปล่าครับอาจารย์” บัคกี้เงยหน้าถามเขาพร้อมกับเริ่มเก็บโต๊ะแล็ป

 

“อ้อ ได้สิๆ อันนี้ของเธอกับโรเจอร์ใช่มั้ย” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์ถือกระดาษผลการทดลองทั้งสองใบถามเขาอีกทีให้แน่ใจ บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบ จากนั้นเมื่อเขาเก็บกวาดโต๊ะเรียบร้อย เขาก็เก็บข้าวของของตัวเอง จากนั้นก็เดินออกจากห้องแล็บเป็นคนแรกของคลาส

 

 

——☆——

 

 

หลังจากที่สตีฟเดินออกมาจากห้องแล็บแล้ว เขาก็รีบตรงดิ่งไปยังห้องล็อคเกอร์ของชมรมอเมริกันฟุตบอลทันที เขารู้ว่าเวลานี้ไม่มีใครมาใช้ห้องชมรมแน่นอน

 

> Steve Rogers : เฮ้เดซี่ ว่างรึเปล่า

 

หลังจากที่เขานั่งลงตรงเก้าอี้กลางตู้ล็อคเกอร์ของชมรม เขาก็หยิบมือถือมาส่งข้อความหาเดซี่ จอห์นสันทันที

 

> Daisy Johnson : เพิ่งเลิกเรียนพอดี มีอะไรหรอสตีฟ ;)

 

สตีฟพยายามเรียบเรียงคำตอบให้กับหญิงสาวผมสีบรูเนตต์ เขาพิมพ์ๆแล้วลบ เพราะเขาไม่อยากจะบอกเดซี่ว่า ‘เขาดันมีอารมณ์กับโอเมก้าคนนึงในห้องเรียน!’ ซึ่งจริงๆตอนนี้ก็ใกล้เข้าสู่ช่วงรัทของเขาด้วย จะมีอารมณ์ก็คงไม่แปลก แต่เขาไม่เคยเป็นแบบนี้กับโอเมก้าคนไหนมาก่อนเลย

 

สตีฟพิมพ์ๆลบๆจนไปขึ้นอีกฝั่งว่ากำลังพิมพ์ และก็หายไป เป็นแบบนี้เรื่อยๆจนเดซี่ต้องพิมพ์ตอบกลับมาเอง

 

> Daisy Johnson : หาที่ปลดปล่อยหรอ ให้ไปเจอที่ไหนล่ะ

 

> Steve Rogers : ห้องล็อคเกอร์ชมรม

 

> Daisy Johnson : โอเค เจอกัน! :P

 

เมื่อเขาอ่านที่เดซี่พิมพ์ตอบเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็วางมือถือลงด้านข้างของตัวเอง เขานั่งนึกย้อนไปเหตุการณ์เมื่อซักครู่ บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ เบต้า...ไม่สิ คนที่เขาคิดว่าเป็นเบต้ามาตลอด กลับกลายเป็นโอเมก้า พอลองมองดูดีๆผ่านผมยาวๆสีบรูเนตต์ที่ปรกหน้า บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ก็หน้าตาดีแถมยังน่ารักมากทีเดียว ดวงตากลมโตสีเทาอมฟ้าที่จับจ้องมาที่เขา สันกรามที่เกือบทำให้เขาเผลอลูบไล้นั่น แถมริมฝีปากสีแดงสดแสนเซ็กซี่อีก และที่สำคัญ บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ยังเป็นคนทำให้เขามีอารมณ์ทันทีที่ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าอีกด้วย

 

และจนถึงตอนนี้สตีฟก็ยังจำกลิ่นของบัคกี้ได้อย่างแม่นยำ และพอเขานึกถึงกลิ่นฟีโรโมนอันแสนหอมหวานของโอเมก้า ส่วนนั้นของเขาก็เริ่มแข็งขืนจนรัดแน่นไปหมด สตีฟนึกถึงตอนที่เขาฝังจมูกลงไปที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ กลิ่นของบัคกี้ทำให้เขานึกถึงกลิ่นของลูกสนแห้ง ช็อคโกแลตร้อนและขนมปังขิงที่ครอบครัวของเขากินในช่วงเวลาคริสมาสต์ ทำให้เขานึกถึงครอบครัวที่เขาอยากสร้างมันขึ้นมา ให้เป็นสิ่งที่เรียกว่าบ้านอันแสนอบอุ่น แล้วยิ่งผสมผสานกับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าจากน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เริ่มก่อตัวจากช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ แม้เพียงเล็กน้อยแต่สตีฟก็ยังได้กลิ่นนั้นออกมาจากตัวของบัคกี้ได้ยังเด่นชัดมาก ก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาแทบอยากจะกัดคอโอเมก้าตรงหน้าเพื่อแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของและสร้างคู่พันธะกับบัคกี้เลยทีเดียว

 

‘เดี๋ยวนะ...นี่เขาเจอกับบัคกี้ บาร์นส์แค่ไม่กี่นาทีแต่ก็ทำให้คิดไปถึงเรื่องนี้เลยหรอ หรือว่าบัคกี้จะเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของเขา!!!’ สตีฟคิดแล้วก็ตกใจกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองสรุป และพอเมื่อเขาเรียบเรียงความคิดอีกครั้ง สตีฟไม่เคยได้กลิ่นโอเมก้าคนไหนทำให้เขามีความต้องการรุนแรงขนาดนี้ แถมหมอนั่นยังกินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนอยู่ด้วย เขาไม่เคยมีอารมณ์ทันทีเวลาดมกลิ่นโอเมก้าคนไหนเลย แถมกลิ่นของโอเมก้าคนอื่นก็ไม่หอมเย้ายวนเขาเท่ากลิ่นของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์เลย...

 

‘จริงๆไอ้ที่ตั้งอยู่นี่ก็น่าจะบอกเหตุผลได้ดีแล้วล่ะนะ’ เขานึกขึ้นและมองลงไปยังส่วนนั้นของตัวเองที่แข็งขึ้นมาอย่างเต็มที่พร้อมกับส่วนปลายที่เริ่มมีน้ำคัดหลั่งเปียกชื้นออกมา

 

“โหสตีฟ ขนาดฉันเป็นแค่เบต้ายังได้กลิ่นนายรุนแรงขนาดนี้ ใกล้จะถึงช่วงรัทแล้วหรอ” เดซี่ จอห์นสันเดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับพูดกับเขา สตีฟหันไปหาเธอทันที

 

“ช่างฉันเหอะน่า” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นมาแล้วเดินตรงดิ่งไปหาเดซี่ จากนั้นเขาก็ดันให้ใบหน้าของเธอติดกับตู้ล็อคเกอร์แล้วสตีฟก็ประกบเข้าจากด้านหลังทันที ทำให้ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของเขาสัมผัสเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของเธอ

 

‘ผมสีบรูเนตต์ประบ่า แถมบั้นท้ายกลมๆนี่เหมือนบัคกี้เลย’ สตีฟหลับตานึกในใจพร้อมกับลูบไล้เส้นผมของเธอมาเรื่อยๆจนมือของเขาขยำเข้าที่บั้นท้ายกลมมนนั่น แค่เขาจินตนาการว่าที่เขาสัมผัสอยู่นี่คือบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ก็แทบจะทำให้เขาปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้แล้ว

 

“ปกตินายไม่เคยรุนแรงแบบนี้เลยนะสตีฟ ถึงจะเป็นช่วงใกล้รัทก็เหอะ ฉันว่ามันแปลก...” เดซี่พูดขึ้น แต่เธอก็โดนสตีฟขัดขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน

 

“เงียบซะ ฉันจะได้ทำซักที”

 

 

——☆——

 

 

บัคกี้นั่งกินเฟรนช์ฟรายรอนาตาชากับคลินท์ที่โรงอาหาร แต่จิตใจเขาล่องลอยนึกถึงสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่าที่ทำให้เขาอ่อนระทวยเพียงแค่ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมน เขานึกย้อนกลับไปที่ห้องแล็บตอนที่สตีฟซุกหน้าลงที่คอและสูดดมกลิ่นของเขาจนเหมือนเป็นคู่รัก...

 

‘เอ้ะ ห้องแล็บ นี่ฉันลืมหยิบหนังสือเคมีมาด้วยนี่นา’ เมื่อบัคกี้นึกขึ้นได้ว่าลืมหยิบหนังสือเคมีเล่มหนาปั๊กไว้ที่ห้องแล็ป เขาก็รีบลุกจากที่นั่งโต๊ะประจำในโรงอาหารแล้วเดินดิ่งไปตึกซีทันที

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ถึงห้องแล็บแล้ว เขาก็เดินไปฝั่งประตูหลังห้องที่ที่ใกล้กับโต๊ะแล็บของพวกเขามากที่สุด แต่พอบัคกี้จะเปิดออก เขากลับพบว่าประตูได้ถูกล็อคเรียบร้อยแล้ว พอเขาก้มลงมองนาฬิกาก็พบว่าตอนนี้เป็นตอนเที่ยงพอดี คนในคลาสคงทำแล็บคงเสร็จหมดแล้ว อาจารย์เบนเนอร์จึงปิดห้อง บัคกี้เลยตัดสินใจเดินไปฝั่งประตูห้องเลคเชอร์แทน แต่เขาก็สะดุดกึกทันทีเมื่อได้ยินเสียงบทสนทนาที่เล็ดลอดออกมาจากด้านใน

 

“เอ๋ นายอยากเปลี่ยนคู่หรอ ทำไมล่ะ” บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงอาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดขึ้น เขารีบเงี่ยหูฟังทันทีว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นใคร

 

“เอ่อ คือผม...” บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายไม่ชัด แต่พอคนๆนั้นพูดจนจบประโยคเขาก็รู้ทันทีว่าคือใคร

 

“ผมไม่อยากคู่กับบัคกี้...เจมส์ บาร์นส์น่ะครับ” สตีฟกล่าวขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ บัคกี้ที่ฟังอยู่ตรงหน้าห้องก็ยืนอึ้งนิ่ง เขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบเข้ากลางอกทันที เหมือนมีสายฟ้าผ่าลงมากลางหัวใจของเขา ความรู้สึกของบัคกี้ตอนนี้มีทั้งรู้สึกเศร้า สลด มัวหมอง เสียใจ หากว่าใครได้กลิ่นความเศร้าหมองจากตัวเขาจะต้องไม่อยากยุ่งด้วยแน่ๆ น้ำตาของบัคกี้แทบจะเอ่อล้นออกมาเพราะคำพูดปฏิเสธจากอัลฟ่า

 

“ทำไมล่ะ พวกนายก็ดูเข้าขากันดีไม่ใช่หรอ แถมยังทำแล็บเสร็จเป็นคู่แรกเลยด้วยนะ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดต่อ

 

“อะไรนะครับ...” น้ำเสียงของสตีฟขึ้นสูงฉายแววความสงสัย

 

“เนี่ย พวกนายทำแล็บเสร็จคู่แรก แถมถูกต้องหมดเลย จริงๆฉันไม่ควรให้นายดูที่ฉันตรวจด้วยซ้ำนะสตีฟ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดต่อ บัคกี้คิดว่าอาจารย์คงยื่นผลการทดลองที่เขาเขียนให้สตีฟดูแน่ๆ เพราะว่าสตีฟไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรเลย

 

“แถมบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ยังเป็นเบต้าด้วย ไม่น่ามีปัญหาอะไรไม่ใช่หรอ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดต่อ

 

“ก็...ครับ” สตีฟตอบกลับ

 

“งั้นนายก็คู่กับเจมส์ บาร์นเหมือนเดิมนะ” บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงอาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดอย่างร่าเริง

 

“...ครับ” เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงตอบของสตีฟสิ้นสุดลง เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปซักพักเขาก็เคาะประตูหน้าห้องเลคเชอร์เพื่อขออนุญาตเข้าไปด้านใน

 

ก๊อกๆ

 

“เข้ามาได้” เสียงของอาจารย์เบนเนอร์ตะโกนตอบรับ บัคกี้ก็เปิดประตูแล้วเดินเข้าไปในห้องทันที

 

“อ้าวบาร์นส์ มาทำอะไรหรอ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดขึ้นด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดใจเล็กน้อย สตีฟได้กลิ่นหอมหวานอันคุ้นเคยก็หันไปมองผู้มาเยือนคนใหม่ เขาตกใจจนตาเบิกโพลง สตีฟจ้องมองบัคกี้ที่ค่อยๆเดินเข้ามาแล้วหยุดตรงโต๊ะเลคเชอร์ตัวหนึ่ง ทำให้เห็นได้ชัดว่าบัคกี้เว้นระยะห่างจากสตีฟพอสมควร

 

“ผมลืมของน่ะครับ” บัคกี้ตอบ เขาไม่กล้าสบตามองสตีฟที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหน้าของเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ทั้งๆที่สตีฟไม่ได้ยืนอยู่ใกล้เขามาก แต่เขาก็ยังได้กลิ่นของสตีฟอยู่ดี เป็นกลิ่นที่ให้ความรู้สึกตกใจ รู้สึกผิด ผสมผสานกับความดีใจ

 

“หนังสือบัญญัติสิบประการนี่ใช่มั้ย” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดพร้อมกับตบแปะๆไปที่หนังสือเคมีเล่มหนาปั๊กของบัคกี้ที่เขาวางอยู่บนโต๊ะ

 

“โรเจอร์ส นายเอาไปให้บาร์นส์ทีสิ” อาจารย์เบนเนอร์พูดจบ สตีฟก็หยิบหนังสือเคมีเล่มหนาแบบฟาดหัวคนสลบมาอุ้มไว้ จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆเดินมาหาบัคกี้ สตีฟหยุดยืนตรงด้านหน้าของเขาแล้วหันกลับไปหาอาจารย์เบนเนอร์อีกครั้ง

 

“พวกเราไปก่อนนะครับอาจารย์เบนเนอร์” สตีฟพูดกล่าวลาด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม เมื่อเขาพูดจบ สตีฟก็คว้าข้อมือของบัคกี้แล้วลากเขาออกจากห้องทันที

 

“โรเจอร์ส! นายจะพาฉันไปไหน!” บัคกี้ร้องขึ้นหลังจากที่เขาโดนสตีฟลากมาทางด้านหลังของตึกซีที่ต่อกับตึกบี เมื่อบัคกี้สังเกตรอบๆ บริเวณนี้แทบจะไม่มีคนเดินผ่านไปผ่านมาเสียเท่าไหร่ เพราะมีข่าวลือว่ามีคนได้ยินเสียงผู้หญิงร้องแปลกๆจนมีแต่คนคิดว่าเป็นสิ่งลี้ลับอะไรรึเปล่า แต่คนที่รู้ความจริงที่แท้จริงก็คือ ตรงนี้เป็นที่ที่คนชอบแอบมามีเซ็กส์กัน

 

“เฮ้! โรเจอร์ส...!” บัคกี้ร้องอีกครั้งและพยายามจะหยุดมือแข็งแกร่งที่ลากเขาอยู่แต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล บัคกี้โดนสตีฟลากเข้ามุมกำแพงด้านหลัง เขาโยนกระเป๋าและหนังสือเคมีเล่มหนาของบัคกี้ลงบนเพิงไม้ด้านข้าง แล้วสตีฟก็ใช้มือทั้งสองยันกำแพงไว้ไม่ให้เขาหนีไปไหน

 

“นายเขียนรายงานแล็บให้ฉันด้วยหรอ” สตีฟถามขึ้น

 

“ก็...ใช่...” บัคกี้ตอบอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

 

“แต่นายเป็นโอเมก้า....” สตีฟพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงอัลฟ่าอันดุดัน บัคกี้ตกใจสะดุ้งเมื่อได้สบตากับคนตรงหน้าที่ตอนนี้ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเขาโดนกลบด้วยนัยตาสีดำที่กำลังขยายใหญ่ขึ้นจากอารมณ์ที่พุ่งสูงขึ้น วันนี้สตีฟถามเขาคำนี้กี่รอบแล้วเนี่ย

 

“ใช่! ฉันเป็นโอเมก้าแล้วจะทำไม! เป็นโอเมก้าแล้วห้ามฉลาดหรอ! หรือนายทำแล็บคู่กับโอเมก้าไม่ได้หาโรเจอร์ส! เดี๋ยวนี้เค้าไม่เหยียดเพศกันแล้—“ บัคกี้พูดตอกกลับอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าอย่างไม่เกรงกลัวความเป็นอัลฟ่าของอีกฝ่าย เพราะเมื่อบัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟอาจจะยังคงเป็นพวกอัลฟ่าหัวโบราณๆ ชนชั้นสูงที่ยังเหยียดโอเมก้าอยู่ แต่สตีฟก็ตัดบทด้วยการจูบลงไปที่ริมฝีปากของเขาทันที!

 

“!!!!”

 

บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงทันทีที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าประกบลงมาทาบทับริมฝีปากของเขา มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟที่ยันกำแพงอยู่ก็เปลี่ยนมาประคองใบหน้าของเขาไว้ สตีฟบดจูบอย่างกระหาย รุนแรงและดุดัน เขาย้ำจูบซ้ำๆ อัลฟ่ากัดริมฝีปากล่างของเขาเบาๆจนบัคกี้เผลอร้องครางเล็กน้อย แล้วลิ้นอุ่นของอัลฟ่าก็เริ่มไล้เลียริมฝีปากของเขา บัคกี้อ้าปากออกเพื่อให้ลิ้นของสตีฟเข้ามา ลิ้นแกร่งตะหวัดเกาะเกี่ยวจนเรี่ยวแรงของโอเมก้าอ่อนระทวย มือของบัคกี้หาที่ยึดเหนี่ยวเอาไว้โดยจับขยำเสื้อคนตรงหน้าจนเริ่มยับย่นเมื่อเขารู้สึกว่าน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มไหลออกมาจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาจริงๆเสียแล้ว

 

มือของสตีฟก็เริ่มลูบไล้ไปตามแนวสันกรามของบัคกี้ จนเริ่มไล่ลงมาบริเวณแนวคอเสื้อ จากนั้นสตีฟก็จัดการปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของเขาลงแล้วแหวกคอเสื้อออกเพื่อเผยให้เห็นต้นคอของโอเมก้า มือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟเปลี่ยนมาเป็นโอบกอดเขาจากด้านหลังแล้วรั้งให้ทั้งคู่แนบชิดติดกัน บัคกี้สัมผัสส่วนนั้นอันมโหฬารของสตีฟที่เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นมาจนโดนต้นขาของเขา เสียงเต้นหัวใจของอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าเต้นตึกตักอย่างรุนแรงแทบไม่ต่างไปจากเขาเลย

 

สตีฟถอดจูบอันดูดดื่มออกแล้วก็จ้องมองลงมาที่เขา บัคกี้เห็นสายตาของสตีฟที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ น้ำตาใสเยิ้มไหลออกของจากดวงตาของบัคกี้เล็กน้อยเพราะทั้งจูบและกลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากสารคัดหลั่งที่เริ่มเปียกแฉะจากส่วนปลายที่แข็งขืนของอัลฟ่าทำให้เขารู้สึกดีเหลือเกิน

 

“บัคกี้...กลิ่นของนายทำให้ฉันทนไม่ไหว” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับฝังใบหน้าลงมาที่ต้นคอของเขา อัลฟ่าสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของเขาอย่างกระหาย หัวใจของบัคกี้เต้นดังโครมครามเสียจนเขากลัวว่าสตีฟจะรู้ว่าเขาตื่นเต้นแค่ไหน แต่พอสตีฟรั้งตัวเขาให้เข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนแทบทุกส่วนของร่างกายใกล้ชิดกัน ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มตื่นตัวเต็มที่จนมีน้ำจากส่วนปลายซึมผ่านกางเกงก็ทำให้บัคกี้รับรู้ว่า อัลฟ่าตรงหน้าก็มีอารมณ์และตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้เขาเหมือนกัน

 

“โรเจอร์ส...” บัคกี้กระซิบเรียกเขาเสียงเบา

 

“สตีฟ เรียกฉันว่าสตีฟ...” สตีฟพูดระหว่างที่ใบหน้าของเขายังคลอเคลียอยู่ที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ เขาค่อยๆจูบต้นคอขาวๆของโอเมก้าแล้วไล่ขึ้นมาที่ใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้า

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้เอ่ยเรียกอัลฟ่าอีกครั้ง สตีฟถอนจูบแล้วจ้องมองไปที่เขาอย่างอ่อนโยน หน้าผากของสตีฟก้มลงมาชนหน้าผากของเขา สตีฟหลับตาลงแล้วพูดขึ้นตอบเขา

 

“บัคกี้...ฉันคิดว่านายคือคู่พรหมลิขิตของฉัน” เมื่อสตีฟพูดจบ เขาก็ถอนใบหน้าตัวเองออกห่างเล็กน้อยเพื่อจับจ้องมาที่ดวงตาของเขา แล้วสตีฟก็บรรจงจูบแผ่วเบาลงที่ริมฝีปากของเขาช้าๆ

 

“เป็นโอเมก้าของฉันนะ...” สตีฟกระซิบ แค่บัคกี้ได้ยินคำขอของสตีฟ น้ำหล่อลื่นตรงช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาก็เริ่มไหลลงมาอีกครั้ง เขารับรู้ได้ว่าอัลฟ่าได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาแน่ๆเพราะใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อย

 

“จริงๆนายไม่ต้องตอบก็ได้ เพราะตรงนั้นของนายตอบแล้วเรียบร้อย...” สตีฟพูดหยอกล้อเขา มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟก็คว้าหมับเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วก็ค่อยๆขยำเบาๆ “แต่ฉันอยากได้ยินจากปากของนาย...”

 

“บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ เป็นโอเมก้าของฉันนะ” สตีฟพูดพร้อมกับเปลี่ยนมากุมมือของบัคกี้จรดริมฝีปากทั้งสองข้าง

 

“อ้ะ...อื้ม...ฉันเป็นโอเมก้าของนาย สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส...” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยความเขินอายเมื่อเห็นอัลฟ่าจูบลงที่หลังมือของเขา

 

หลังจากนั้นสตีฟก็นั่งลงกับพื้นพร้อมกับดึงให้บัคกี้นั่งลงบนตักของเขา สตีฟจัดการปลดกระดุมเสื้อของบัคกี้ออกจนหมด บัคกี้รู้สึกเขินอายและไม่มั่นใจกับร่างกายโอเมก้าของตัวเอง หน้าอกที่เปลี่ยนไปทำให้เขาพยายามปิดบังไม่ให้อัลฟ่าเห็น และเหมือนสตีฟจะได้กลิ่นความกังวลใจออกมาจากตัวเขา อัลฟ่าจึงค่อยๆบรรจงจูบโอเมก้าของเขาอย่างรักใคร่และเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนา สตีฟสัมผัสบัคกี้ทั้งกับริมฝีปากและมือหนาที่ลูบไล้เขา ตั้งแต่หน้าผาก จมูก แก้ม ริมฝีปาก สันกราม ต้นคอ จนไล่ลงมาเรื่อยๆถึงไหปลาร้าและ...

 

“สตีฟ...” เสียงเรียกของบัคกี้สั่นเครือจนแทบจะเหมือนเสียงคราง เมื่อเขารู้สึกเสียวซ่านจากลมหายใจของอัลฟ่าที่เป่ารดหน้าอกของเขาอยู่

 

“หืม..?” สตีฟถามขึ้นพร้อมกับบดจูบลงที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ต่อ “อะไรหรอ...?”

 

“ฉัน...ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครรู้...” บัคกี้เอ่ยขึ้นเสียงเบาๆหลังจากที่สตีฟถอนจูบออก สีหน้าของอัลฟ่าเงยหน้ามองเขาและเริ่มขมวดคิ้วสงสัย

 

“ทำไมล่ะ” สตีฟถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจเล็กๆ

 

“ก็...ทุกคนในโรงเรียนคิดว่าฉันเป็นเบต้า คนที่รู้ว่าฉันเป็นโอเมก้ามีแค่นาตาชากับคลินท์...แล้วก็นาย...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆอธิบาย

 

“ไม่เห็นเป็นไรนี่บัคกี้ ฉันก็เคยคบกับทั้งอัลฟ่าและเบต้าน่า” สตีฟพูดตอบอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อนแล้วจูบเขาต่อที่ริมฝีปากทันที

 

“ที่ฉันจะบอกนายก็คือ...นายเป็นอัลฟ่า เป็นกัปตันชมรมอเมริกันฟุตบอล เป็นควอเตอร์แบ็คของทีม เป็นพรอมคิงปีที่แล้ว ปีนี้ และปีหน้า...” บัคกี้ถอนจูบจากสตีฟออกแล้วเริ่มพูดอธิบายอัลฟ่าของเขา น้ำเสียงของบัคกี้เริ่มสั่นเล็กน้อย เพราะเมื่อเขาคิดถึงสถานะทางสังคมที่แตกต่างกันเหลือเกินของเขากับสตีฟก็ทำให้หัวใจของเขาเจ็บแปลบ

 

“ส่วนฉันเป็นแค่เบต้า คนธรรมดาที่ไม่คู่ควรกับผู้ชายติดดาวแบบนาย นายคิดว่าคนที่หมายตานายในโรงเรียนจะทำยังไงถ้ารู้ว่าฉันกำลังจะเป็นคู่ชีวิตนาย” บัคกี้เหลือบมองอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าด้วยสีหน้ากังวลใจ

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้...โอเมก้าของฉัน...” สตีฟกอดปลอบเขาทันทีที่เขาได้กลิ่นความเศร้าหมองลอยออกมาจากตัวของโอเมก้า

 

“ฉันปกป้องโอเมก้าของฉันอยู่แล้ว...ถ้านายไม่อยากให้ใครรู้จริงๆ ฉันก็จะไม่บอกใคร” สตีฟยิ้มตอบเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน “แต่เรายังทำตัวเป็นเพื่อนกันได้นี่ เราทำแล็บด้วยกันเพราะฉะนั้นก็ไม่แปลกที่ฉันจะสนิทกับนายนะ”

 

“อื้ม ในฐานะเบต้านะ” บัคกี้พยักตอบ

 

“ต่อหน้าคนอื่นในโรงเรียนนายเป็นเพื่อนแล็บเบต้าของฉัน” สตีฟพูดสรุป เขารั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้ลงมาเพื่อที่จะได้เงยหน้าจูบที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดอันอวบอิ่มของโอเมก้าตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง “แต่ถ้าอยู่กันสองคน นายเป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน” เมื่อสตีฟพูดจบเขาก็จูบลงอีกครั้ง “เป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของฉัน” และจูบเขาอีกครั้ง

 

และบัคกี้ก็จูบตอบอัลฟ่าเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่อีกฝ่ายพูด เมื่อบัคกี้ถอนจูบออก เขาก็เห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสจากใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายทันที

 

“เออ...บอกไว้ก่อนที่นายจะตกใจ คือว่าช่วงนี้...รัทของฉันใกล้จะมาแล้วอ่ะ ฮีทของนายน่าจะเลยมานานแล้วใช่ไหม” สตีฟถามเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของอัลฟ่ามองเขาด้วยความเขินอาย

 

“ฉัน...ยังไม่เคย...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงค่อยด้วยความขวยเขินพร้อมกับเสหน้าหลบสายตาของสตีฟ

 

“นายยังไม่เคยมีฮีทครั้งแรกเลยหรอ!?” สตีฟถามย้ำอีกรอบเพื่อความแน่ใจ บัคกี้พยักหน้าเบาๆอย่างเขินอาย ตอนนี้เขาไม่กล้ามองหน้าสตีฟแล้ว เพราะเขาไม่อยากรับรู้ว่าอัลฟ่าคงกำลังดูถูกเขาอยู่แน่ๆ แต่เมื่อเขาได้กลิ่นความรู้สึกตื่นเต้น ดีใจ ประหลาดใจออกมาจากอัลฟ่า บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆหันกลับไปมองใบหน้าของสตีฟอีกครั้ง

 

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟยิ้มร่ามองเขาจนตาหยี แก้มของสตีฟขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ รอยยิ้มจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลาเหมือนนายแบบหน้าปกเดือนกันยายนจากโว้กอัลฟ่านั่นทำให้เขาใจเต้นตึกตักหนักกว่าเดิม

 

“นายเป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของฉันจริงๆด้วย” สตีฟยิ้มตอบเขาแล้วก็ค่อยๆจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของโอเมก้าเบาๆ

 

“ฮีทครั้งแรกของฉันกับแฟนคนแรก...” บัคกี้หลุดปากพูดไปว่าสตีฟเป็นแฟนของเขา เพราะในสังคมปัจจุบันมีอัลฟ่าส่วนมากที่คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นผู้ครอบครองโอเมก้า ส่วนมากจะผูกมัดกันด้วยความเป็นคู่พันธะมากกว่าความรัก อัลฟ่าส่วนมากจึงเป็นแค่เจ้าของโอเมก้า ไม่คิดจะให้โอเมก้าเป็นคนรักหรือแฟน มีเพียงอัลฟ่าส่วนน้อยมากๆที่รณรงค์เรื่องนี้ เพราะมันเหมือนเป็นการกดขี่ทางเพศและความเป็นมนุษย์จนเกินไป เหมือนเป็นเจ้าของโอเมก้าเพื่อตั้งครรภ์เท่านั้น บัคกี้จึงรีบขอโทษขอโพยคนตรงหน้าทันที “ขอโทษนะสตีฟ ฉันไม่ได้จะ...”

 

“นายเป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน นายเป็นแฟนฉันก็ถูกแล้ว” สตีฟยิ้มตอบเขาอย่างร่าเริงเมื่อเขาสัมผัสได้ถึงกลิ่นความกลัวจากโอเมก้าตรงหน้า พร้อมกับใช้หลังมือลูบใบหน้าแฟนของเขาด้วยความเอ็นดู “เอ้ะ! หรือนี่จะเป็นเซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของนายด้วยรึเปล่า” สตีฟหยอกล้อถามเขา

 

“จูบแรกด้วย...” บัคกี้ตอบ ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงแปร๊ดทันทีเมื่อตอบกลับอัลฟ่า เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินและเห็นสีหน้าของโอเมก้าตรงหน้าก็ตกใจจนดวงตาแทบจะออกมาจากเบ้า

 

“Fuck!” สตีฟสบถพร้อมกับพิงหน้าลงบนไหล่เนียนของโอเมก้า “ทำไมนายไม่บอกฉันก่อนล่ะ ดีนะที่เรายังไม่ได้มีอะไรกัน เซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของโอเมก้าของฉันต้องไม่ใช่หลังตึกโรงเรียนแบบนี้แน่ๆ” สตีฟเงยหน้ามามองอีกฝ่าย ถึงแม้สีหน้าของบัคกี้ยังแดงก่ำอยู่ แต่หลังจากที่พวกเขาได้พูดคุยกัน ตอนนี้ทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ก็ไม่มีอารมณ์จะทำต่อแล้ว

 

“ก็นายไม่ให้ฉันพูดอะไรเลย มาถึงก็จูบฉัน แถมยังถอดเสื้อฉันอีก” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นมางอนๆจนแก้มป่อง สตีฟมองคนตรงหน้าแล้วยิ้มให้ด้วยสายตารักใคร่

 

“โอเค ฉันผิดเอง ก็กลิ่นนายยั่วฉันอ่ะ แถม...” สตีฟพูดตอบพร้อมกับค่อยๆติดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตของโอเมก้าตรงหน้า “...นายยังน่ารักชะมัด” แต่ประโยคหลังของเขาค่อยๆเบาลงจนเหมือนเป็นเสียงกระซิบ แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังได้ยินชัดแจ๋วอยู่ดี เขาแอบอมยิ้มเพราะบัคกี้รับรู้ได้ว่าอัลฟ่าของเขากำลังเขินอยู่

 

บัคกี้ก้มลงจูบที่หน้าผากของสตีฟ เมื่ออีกฝ่ายติดกระดุมให้เขาเสร็จเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองและสวมกอดเขาไว้

 

“หน้าตานายก็ไม่ได้แย่นะสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมอมยิ้ม เขาเห็นหน้ากำลังเขินของสตีฟก็หักห้ามใจที่จะไม่แกล้งไม่ได้

 

“อะไรกัน ก่อนหน้านี้นายบอกเองนะว่าฉัน...” สตีฟพูดประท้วงทบทวนความทรงจำ แต่บัคกี้ก็ตัดบทเขาโดยการก้มลงจูบอัลฟ่าด้านล่าง มือทั้งสองของเขาวางโอบรอบไหล่แข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ

 

“ฉันล่ะชอบจูบของนายจริงๆ” เมื่อสิ้นเสียงของสตีฟ ทั้งสองก็จูบกันอย่างดูดดื่มต่อ ถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะไม่แคร์ถ้าสตีฟจะมีเซ็กส์กับเขาเป็นครั้งแรกตรงหลังตึกโรงเรียน แต่สตีฟก็ย้ำกับเขาอีกครั้งว่าจะทำให้เซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของเขาเป็นเซ็กส์ที่ดีที่สุด สตีฟจึงพยายามควบคุมอารมณ์ของทั้งคู่ไม่ให้เลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้

 

บัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟก็เป็นอัลฟ่าที่ดีกว่าที่เห็นภายนอกเหมือนกัน จากที่เขาเคยได้ยินมาจากเรื่องเล่าของสาวๆเบต้าว่าสตีฟค่อนข้างเป็นเพลย์บอยพอสมควร มีสาวๆที่เคยนอนด้วยมากหน้าหลายตา แถมเมื่อสตีฟใกล้เข้าช่วงรัทแล้ว อารมณ์ทางเพศและความรุนแรงในตัวของเขาก็จะมีมากขึ้นไปอีก แต่ตอนนี้สตีฟกลับอ่อนโยนกับเขามาก ทะนุถนอมเขามากเกินไปเสียจนบัคกี้อยากเป็นคนขึ้นคร่อมอัลฟ่าเสียเอง

 

“เฮ้บัคกี้ ใจเย็นก่อน” สตีฟผละออกจากจูบที่เริ่มถลำลึกอีกครั้ง ประกอบกับกลิ่นความต้องการที่เริ่มทวีความรุนแรงออกมาจากตัวโอเมก้าของเขา

 

“โดดคาบต่อไปแล้วไปบ้านฉันมั้ย...” สตีฟเสนอไอเดียขึ้นเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงความต้องการของบัคกี้ที่ไม่ยอมลดลงเสียที

 

‘หรือบัคกี้ก็เริ่มใกล้ถึงช่วงฮีทเหมือนกัน’ สตีฟคิดในใจ

 

“คาบต่อไปเป็นวรรณกรรมภาษาอังกฤษของอาจารย์โธมัสนะ นาตาชาบอกว่าคนนี้คือห้ามโดดเด็ดขาด” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น น้ำเสียงของเขาบ่งบอกว่าเขาเสียดายกับข้อเสนอของสตีฟ เพราะเขาก็อยากร่วมรักกับอัลฟ่าของเขาเหมือนกัน

 

“งั้นเลิกเรียนแล้วค่อยไปบ้านฉัน เจอกันที่บล็อคถัดไป แถวๆร้านร้านฮอว์คอายไดน์เนอร์ดีมั้ย” สตีฟเสนออีกครั้ง รอบนี้บัคกี้ยิ้มให้เขาจนตาหยีแล้วจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าทันที

 

“ตกลง นี่เป็นเดทใช่มั้ย” บัคกี้ยิ้มถามด้วยสีหน้าแดงระเรื่อ

 

“อื้มมเดท” สตีฟยิ้มตอบพร้อมกับจูบคนตรงหน้าอีกที

 

จากนั้นทั้งสองก็เดินไปห้องน้ำที่ใกล้และเป็นส่วนตัวที่สุดเพื่อสำรวจความเรียบร้อยของแต่ละคน โชคดีที่ร่องรอยจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้ที่ไหลผ่านจนเปียกแฉะบริเวณต้นขาด้านใน ทำให้ปกปิดได้ง่ายขึ้นหน่อย และโชคดีที่เขากินยาควบคุมฮอร์โมนอยู่ ถึงแม้กลิ่นน้ำหล่อลื่นของโอเมก้าจะมีกลิ่นยั่วยวนอัลฟ่าขนาดไหนก็ไม่สามารถต้านทานยาคุมที่เขากินอยู่ได้ ยกเว้นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตของเขา สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส

 

ส่วนสตีฟ...ก็กำลังเช็ดร่องรอยของสารคัดหลังจากส่วนปลายที่เปียกชื้นกางเกงจนเป็นวงกว้างกว่าเดิม เมื่อเขาเริ่มอารมณ์เสียกับกางเกงของตัวเอง บัคกี้ก็เดินมาปลอบเขาโดยการโน้มคนตรงหน้าลงมาจูบ

 

“ดึงเสื้อออกมาปิดซะก็หมดเรื่อง” บัคกี้ถอนจูบออกแล้วจัดแจงดึงเสื้อเชิ๊ตใต้คาร์ดิแกนของสตีฟออกมา แล้วเขาก็มองสำรวจความเรียบร้อยของอัลฟ่าอีกรอบ “โอเค เรียบร้อย”

 

“นายเนี่ย...สมกับเป็นโอเมก้าของฉันจริงๆ” สตีฟพูดขึ้นแล้วก็ดึงโอเมก้าของตัวเองมาจูบอีกครั้งก่อนที่สัญญาณเข้าเรียนจะดังขึ้น

 

 

———☆—☆★☆—☆———


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ โอเมก้า Introvert ผู้ถอดใจที่จะหาอัลฟ่ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิต ก็ได้มาเจอกับสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส อัลฟ่า Extrovert ผู้ที่ตามหาโอเมก้าผู้ที่เป็นคู่แห่งพรหมลิขิตตามตำนานเข้าแล้ว...  
> ในที่สุด เรื่องราวไฮสคูลกุ๊กกิ๊กน้ำเน่าสุดชีวิตได้เริ่มขึ้นแล้ว!

(3)

 

 

หลังจากที่สตีฟจูบเขาต่อในห้องน้ำใต้ตึกซี เมื่อเสียงออดบอกเวลาเข้าเรียนตอนบ่ายโมงดังขึ้น สตีฟก็บอกว่า ‘ในเมื่อเป็นแฟนกันแล้ว นายต้องมีเบอร์ฉันนะ’ แล้วทั้งสองก็แลกเบอร์โทรศัพท์กัน พอแลกเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อยสตีฟจึงปล่อยให้บัคกี้เดินออกจากห้องน้ำไปก่อน ซักพักใหญ่ๆเขาจึงค่อยออกมาจากตรงนั้น ทำให้เขาเข้าคลาสอาจารย์โธมัสสายไปเกือบสิบห้านาที

 

แต่โชคดีที่อาจารย์โธมัสใจดี(มากๆๆๆๆ) เขาแค่สั่งงานสตีฟตอนท้ายชั่วโมงและตัดเตือนไม่ให้เขามาสายอีกแค่นั้น

 

“นายหายไปไหนมาทั้งพักกลางวันห้ะ บัคกี้” เสียงของนาตาชาดังขึ้นด้านหลังเขาหลังจากที่บัคกี้กำลังเก็บหนังสือเรียนวิชาวรรณกรรมภาษาอังกฤษเข้าล็อคเกอร์และเตรียมหยิบกระเป๋าเพื่อเตรียมตัวไปหาสตีฟตามที่นัดกันไว้หลังเลิกเรียน

 

“ฉัน เอ่อ...” บัคกี้กำลังจะพูดตอบเพื่อนสาวอัลฟ่าแสนดุคนนี้ แต่เสียงข้อความเข้าจากมือถือของบัคกี้ก็ดังขึ้นจนเขาหยิบมาดูแทนที่จะตอบคำถามนาตาชา

 

 

 

> Steve Rogers : ฉันเพิ่งเลิกล่ะบัคกี้ อาจจะช้าหน่อยแต่ฉันขับรถมา เพราะงั้นรอนิดนึงนะ babe ;)

 

เขาอ่านข้อความของสตีฟก็ทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาอมยิ้มออกมาพร้อมขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ จนเขารู้สึกว่านาตาชาชะโงกมาดูจึงรีบตอบกลับอัลฟ่าของเขาและเก็บมือถือลงทันที

 

 

 

> Bucky Barnes : โอเคสตีฟ! ฉันคิดถึงนายจะแย่แล้ว :(

 

“ทีเมสเสจของฉันนี่ไม่ตอบเลยนะคะคุณบาร์นส์” นาตาชาพูดจิกกัดเขาเพราะเมื่อตอนเที่ยงที่เขากำลังวุ่นวายอยู่กับสตีฟ ทั้งนาตาชาและคลินท์ต่างก็ส่งข้อความมาหาเขารัวๆ

 

“ก็...ตอนนั้นฉันยุ่งอยู่นี่” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยสีหน้าแดงระเรื่อเล็กน้อยเมื่อนึกถึงตอนเที่ยงที่เขาอยู่กับสตีฟ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็หยิบกระเป๋ามาสะพายแล้วปิดล็อคเกอร์ของตัวเองลง

 

“หมอนั่นเป็นใคร” นาตาชาถามเสียงราบเรียบแต่แฝงไปด้วยความดุดันของอัลฟ่า บัคกี้แทบจะไม่กล้าโกหกเธอเลยเพราะโกหกไปเธอก็จับได้อยู่ดี เขาจึงทำได้แค่เพียงไม่บอกอะไรเพื่อนสาวของตัวเองแทน

 

“ฉันไปละ เจอกันพรุ่งนี้!” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นตัดบทพร้อมกับลาเพื่อนสาวของเขา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบเดินออกไปทางออกที่ประตูใหญ่ด้านหน้าของโรงเรียน แล้วรีบเดินไปยังจุดที่นัดกับสตีฟไว้ทันที

 

บัคกี้ใช้เวลาเดินประมาณห้านาทีก็ถึงหน้าร้านฮอว์คอายไดน์เนอร์ เขาเห็นอัลฟ่าของเขายืนพิงรถซีดานส์สีดำของเขาเองอยู่ เมื่อเขามองสตีฟที่กำลังกดมือถือแล้วยืนพิงรถก็คิดในใจว่า ‘สตีฟช่างหล่อเหลาเสียเหลือเกิน ถ้าได้มีลูกด้วยกันกับสตีฟคงดีมากแน่ๆ...’

 

“อ้าวบัคกี้ ก็ว่าทำไมฉันไม่เห็นนาย เพิ่งถึงหรอกหรอ” สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง เมื่อเขาเดินมาหยุดตรงหน้าอัลฟ่าแล้ว

 

“อื้อ เมื่อกี๊เจอนาตาชาน่ะ เกือบโดนเธอล้วงความลับแล้ว” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยสีหน้ากังวลใจเล็กๆ แต่สตีฟก็อมยิ้มให้เขากลับเล็กน้อย พร้อมกับใช้หลังมือลูบใบหน้าของเขาอย่างเอ็นดู

 

“เราไปกันเลยมั้ย” สตีฟถามเขา บัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าตอบทันที แล้วสตีฟก็ทนไม่ไหวหอมแก้มเขาทีนึง จนทำให้บัคกี้ถึงกับมองค้อนเขาเขินหน้าแดง แล้วอัลฟ่าก็เปิดประตูรถให้เขาเข้าไปนั่ง จากนั้นก็ปิดประตูให้แล้วสตีฟก็เดินไปยังฝั่งคนขับ

 

เมื่อทั้งสองขึ้นรถและสตีฟขับออกจากหน้าร้านฮอว์คอายไดน์เนอร์แล้วเขาก็ขับไปบ้านของเขาที่อยู่ใจกลางเมืองทันที

 

สตีฟจอดรถที่หน้าบ้าน ไม่สิ จะเรียกว่าบ้านก็ไม่ถูกนัก เพราะเขาจอดรถที่หน้าตึกอพาร์ทเมนท์สุดหรูใจกลางเมือง ที่ที่บัคกี้เคยเห็นแค่ในละครดราม่าในทีวีเท่านั้น และเมื่อมีพนักงานสูงวัยใส่สูทสีดำสามชิ้นมารอเปิดประตูให้เขา บัคกี้ก็ถึงกับทำตัวไม่ถูกเลยทีเดียว

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับครับคุณสตีฟ และสวัสดีเพื่อนของคุณสตีฟด้วยครับ” พนักงานคนนั้นเปิดประตูให้เขาลงมาพร้อมกับกล่าวทักทายยิ้มแย้ม บัคกี้เห็นว่าสตีฟลงจากรถเขาก็เลยตามอัลฟ่าไปติดๆ

 

“นี่โอเมก้าของฉันเองวอลเตอร์ ชื่อบัคกี้ บาร์นส์” สตีฟเอ่ยแนะนำเขาอย่างยิ้มแย้มให้กับพนักงานคนนั้นทันทีที่ลงจากรถและเดินมาโอบกอดเขาไว้ “บัคกี้ นี่คือวอลเตอร์ พ่อบ้านส่วนตัวของฉันเอง” สตีฟบอก พ่อบ้านวอลเตอร์คนนั้นโค้งทักทายให้บัคกี้อย่างอ่อนน้อม ส่วนเขาที่ทำตัวไม่ถูกกับวิถีของตระกูลอัลฟ่าชั้นสูงก็ได้แต่ตัวแข็งข้างๆสตีฟ จนอัลฟ่าถึงกับหลุดขำเขาเล็กน้อย

 

“ไม่ต้องเกร็งบัค ทำตัวเหมือนอยู่บ้านนั่นแหละ” สตีฟพูดกับเขา แล้วอัลฟ่าก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ปากเขาเบาๆ

 

“แต่บ้านฉันไม่มีพ่อบ้านนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบกลับหลังจากที่สตีฟถอนจูบออกจากเขาแล้ว เมื่อได้ยินที่เขาบอก ทั้งอัลฟ่าและพ่อบ้านวอลเตอร์ต่างก็ยิ้มให้บัคกี้อย่างเอ็นดู

 

“ทำใจแล้วชินซะบัคกี้ เพราะเดี๋ยวนายก็ต้องย้ายมาอยู่กับฉันแล้ว” สตีฟบอกกับเขาอย่างร่าเริง บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟบอกก็หน้าแดงแปร๊ดทันที และสตีฟก็จูบเขาอีกรอบก่อนจะเดินจูงเขาเดินเข้าไปทางเข้าอพาร์ทเมนท์สุดหรูที่มีพนักงานคอยเปิดประตูต้อนรับ และเมื่อเข้ามาด้านในอพาร์ทเมนท์ก็เจอพนักงานต้อนรับของอพาร์ทเมนท์แห่งนี้ยืนรออยู่ สตีฟพาบัคกี้เดินเข้าไปหาพร้อมกับบอกแนะนำเขา

 

“อัลเฟรด คนนี้เป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ เพิ่มลงไปในลิสต์เพื่อนและครอบครัวด้วยนะ” สตีฟบอกกับพนักงานต้อนรับคนดังกล่าว เขาพยักหน้าให้อัลฟ่าและหันมายิ้มให้บัคกี้

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับครับคุณบาร์นส์” พนักงานที่ชื่ออัลเฟรดกล่าวกับเขาด้วยความสุภาพ บัคกี้ก็ตอบทักทายเขากลับไปด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“แล้วก็...อพาร์ทเมนท์ของฉันใช้ลิฟท์ตัวนี้เท่านั้นนะบัคกี้” สตีฟพาเขาเดินมาทางลิฟต์ส่วนตัวด้านขวามือหลังจากที่ทักทายอัลเฟรดเสร็จเรียบร้อย บัคกี้พยักหน้ารับทราบทันทีที่สตีฟบอกเขา ด้านหน้าลิฟท์เขียนว่า PH และเมื่อลิฟท์มาถึง ทั้งสองก็เข้าไปด้านในทันที

 

สตีฟกดชั้น PH ที่ลิฟท์ ซึ่งที่ลิฟท์มีแค่สองปุ่มเท่านั้นก็คือชั้น G และ PH เมื่อประตูลิฟท์ปิดลงแล้วเขาก็โอบกอดและประกบจูบโอเมก้าของเขาทันที เพราะเขารู้สึกว่ากลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของบัคกี้เริ่มรุนแรงและชัดเจนขึ้น สตีฟประครองใบหน้าของเขาแล้วค่อยๆจูบไปเรื่อยๆ เปลี่ยนองศาใบหน้าไปเรื่อยๆ เปลี่ยนมาจูบที่แก้มบ้าง สูดดมกลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่คอบ้าง จนลิฟท์ขึ้นถึงชั้นเพนเฮาส์ของสตีฟ เขาก็ผละออกแล้วเดินจูงโอเมก้าของตัวเองเข้าไปในอพาร์ทเมนท์สุดหรูทันที

 

“ตอนแรกตั้งใจว่าจะพานายทัวร์บ้านก่อนนะ แต่ว่า...” สตีฟหันมาพูดกับบัคกี้เมื่อทั้งสองหยุดอยู่บริเวณโถงหน้าทางเข้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็อุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมา เขาตกใจเล็กน้อยจนเบิกตาโพลง ทำให้ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาอยู่สูงกว่าอัลฟ่านิดหน่อย มือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟสัมผัสเข้าที่บั้นท้ายของเขาพอดี บัคกี้โอบกอดคอสตีฟไว้และเอาขาเกี่ยวเอวสอบของอัลฟ่าเพื่อประครองตัวเองไว้กับสตีฟ แล้วบัคกี้ก็โน้มตัวลงจูบที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าของเขาอย่างหลงใหล

 

“แต่ว่า กลิ่นของฉันเซ็กซี่เกินไปจนนายทนไม่ไหวใช่มั้ยล่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ผละจูบออกแล้วยิ้มให้กับคนตรงหน้า เขามองเห็นแววตาของสตีฟเริ่มเปลี่ยนไปเพราะความกระหาย “สงสัยยาคุมจะเริ่มหมดฤทธิ์แล้ว...”

 

สิ้นเสียงของบัคกี้ สตีฟอุ้มเขาผ่านทางเดินยาว ผ่านห้องต่างๆมากมายทั้งห้องรับแขก ห้องนั่งเล่น ห้องปาร์ตี้ ห้องกินข้าว จนมาถึงห้องนอนมาสเตอร์เบดรูมด้านในสุดแล้วปล่อยโอเมก้าลงสู่พื้นพรมนิ่ม หลังจากนั้นสตีฟก็บดจูบลงบนริมฝีปากของเขาทันที เสียงหัวใจเต้นดังตึกตักของทั้งสองปะปนกันไปจนไม่รู้ว่าของใครเป็นของใคร มือของบัคกี้ยังคงโอบรอบคอสตีฟไว้ไม่ไปไหน ลิ้นร้อนๆของอัลฟ่าลิ้มรสริมฝีปากแดงอวบอิ่มของโอเมก้าอย่างกระหายจนเขาเผลอขยำเสื้อของคนตรงหนาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ บัคกี้เผยอปากออกเพื่อรับลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟให้เข้ามาควานหาความสุขสมจากเขา

 

จากนั้นลิ้นของทั้งของเขาและสตีฟต่างก็ผลัดกันดูดดึง ไล้เลียไปตามช่องปากของแต่ละคนด้วยความต้องการ มือของสตีฟที่กอดเขาอยู่ก็เริ่มลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นหลังและสอดมือหนาหนักเข้าไปเพื่อสัมผัสความอบอุ่นจากผิวหนังของคนตรงหน้า

 

บัคกี้เริ่มส่งเสียงครางจากลำคอเล็กน้อยด้วยความรู้สึกวาบหวามที่อัลฟ่าบรรจงละเลียดมอบให้ จนน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาเริ่มก่อตัวและค่อยๆไหลลงมาจากช่องทางด้านหลังอย่างช้าๆ ซึ่งแน่นอน อัลฟ่าต้องได้กลิ่นมันแน่ เพราะทั้งรสจูบที่มอบให้และมือหยาบหนาของสตีฟเริ่มสัมผัสเขาอย่างรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

ส่วนที่แสนจะอ่อนไหวของสตีฟเริ่มค่อยๆแข็งขืนขึ้นมาคับแน่นกางเกงจนบัคกี้สัมผัสได้เพราะร่างกายที่แนบชิดกันของทั้งสอง หัวใจของเขาเต้นแรงมากยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อรับรู้ว่าอัลฟ่ามีอารมณ์เพราะกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มไหลออกมาจากส่วนช่องทางด้านหลังของเขา และบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าส่วนนั้นเริ่มตอดรัด เป็นสัญญาณเรียกหาน๊อตของอัลฟ่าเพื่อมาเติมเต็มความปรารถนาอันร้อนแรงนี้

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางเรียกอัลฟ่าของเขาเบาๆเมื่อสตีฟผละเขาออกเล็กน้อยเพื่อรับอากาศหายใจและเริ่มเปลี่ยนองศาใบหน้าเพื่อให้เขาจูบโอเมก้าของตัวเองได้ถนัดขึ้น

 

สตีฟสัมผัสกลิ่นอันหอมหวานอย่างรุนแรงของโอเมก้าก็สอดลิ้นอุ่นลงมาอย่างร้อนแรงอีกครั้ง มือของอัลฟ่าที่ลูบไล้ทั่วร่างกายเขาอยู่ก็เริ่มไล้ลงมาจนถึงบั้นท้ายของเขา สตีฟใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจัดการปลดกระดุมและรูดซิบกางเกงยีนส์ของบัคกี้ จากนั้นเขาก็สอดมือเข้าไปในกางเกงและกางเกงชั้นในเพื่อสัมผัสบั้นท้ายกลมมนของโอเมก้าโดยตรง เขาบีบขยำบั้นท้ายนิ่มจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานออกมา

 

จากนั้นมือของอัลฟ่าเริ่มค่อยๆล้วงลึกเข้าไปจนเกือบจะถึงช่องทางคับแคบที่เอ่อล้นไปด้วยความต้องการนั่น บัคกี้ก็กำคอเสื้อของคนตรงหน้าแน่นจนข้อมือแทบจะเป็นสีขาว

 

“สตีฟ...ตรงนี้...” บัคกี้เอ่ยขึ้น เสียงของเขาหอบครางอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เพราะสัมผัสของสตีฟทำให้เขาเริ่มไร้เรี่ยวแรง เมื่ออัลฟ่าได้ยินที่เขาบอก เขาก็หยุดการกระทำแล้วเอามือของตัวเองออกจากบั้นท้ายของโอเมก้า แล้วสตีฟก็จัดการปลดกระดุมเสื้อของบัคกี้จนหมด เสื้อเชิ๊ตของเขาค่อยๆหล่นลงพื้นจนท่อนบนของเขาเปลือยเปล่า อัลฟ่าอุ้มเขาไปยังเตียงแคลิฟอเนียร์คิงตรงกลางห้อง เมื่อร่างกายของบัคกี้สัมผัสกับเตียงนุ่ม สตีฟก็จับกางเกงของเขาถอดออกพร้อมกางเกงชั้นในทันที

 

ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนฉ่าด้วยความเขินอายเพราะร่างกายของเขาไม่มีอะไรปกปิดอยู่เลย บัคกี้สบตาเข้ากับแฟนหนุ่มอัลฟ่าของตัวเอง เขาเห็นแววตาแห่งความกระหายของอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้ก็สั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความตื่นเต้นและขวยเขินกับร่างกายที่เปลือยเปล่าของเขา บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่เพียงหุบขาและใช้มือของตัวเองปกปิดส่วนนั้นเท่านั้น

 

“ขนาดนี้แล้วจะมาอายอะไรอีกบัค” อัลฟ่าพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มเบาๆให้กับเขา เสียงของสตีฟกดต่ำจนคล้ายคำรามด้วยความปรารถนา จากนั้นเขาก็ขึ้นเตียงมาคร่อมโอเมก้าที่นอนอยู่ แล้วสตีฟก็จับขาของบัคกี้แยกออกจากกันแล้วสอดร่างกายของตัวเองเข้าไปตรงกลาง

 

สตีฟถอดเสื้อคาร์ดิแกนและเสื้อเชิ๊ตของตัวเองออกแล้วโยนลงพื้นด้านล่างอย่างรวดเร็ว เผยให้เห็นร่างกายอันแสนเพอร์เฟ็ค กล้ามอกและซิกซ์แพ็คที่ใครๆเห็นแล้วก็ต้องหลงใหล แถมยังมีกล้ามแขนแข็งแกร่งที่อุ้มบัคกี้เมื่อซักครู่นั่นอีก ทำเอาบัคกี้แทบจะกลืนน้ำลายไม่ทันจากสิ่งที่เห็นตรงหน้าเลยทีเดียว

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็จัดการปลดซิบกางเกงยีนส์ของตัวเองจนเห็นชั้นในสีเข้ม ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟตั้งชูชันผ่านชั้นใน อีกทั้งยังมีร่องรอยของน้ำจากส่วนปลายอันใหญ่โตที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาอีกด้วย บัคกี้เขินหน้าแดงเมื่อเห็นส่วนนั้นของสตีฟจนแทบไม่กล้าจับจ้องตรงนั้นของอัลฟ่าเลย

 

และเมื่ออัลฟ่าจ้องมองร่างเปลือยเปล่าของโอเมก้าตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า ผิวขาวเนียนนุ่มของโอเมก้าที่ตัดกับผมสีบรูเนตต์เข้มยาวคลอเคลียบริเวณลำคอแผ่สยายลงบนเตียง ดวงตากลมโตสีเทาอมฟ้าที่สตีฟไม่เคยเห็นใครมีดวงตาสวยงามขนาดนี้มาก่อน ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดอวบอิ่มกับใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ ส่วนร่างกายของบัคกี้ ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นโอเมก้าอย่างเต็มตัวมาไม่นาน แต่ความแข็งแกร่งของกล้ามเนื้อก็ยังไม่ได้หายไปไหน บัคกี้มีลอนกล้ามเล็กๆที่หน้าท้องซึ่งทำให้สตีฟคิดว่าโอเมก้าของเขาช่างน่าหลงใหลและเซ็กซี่เสียจริงๆ แต่ที่ทำให้สติของสตีฟแทบกระเจิดกระเจิงก็คือยอดอกนุ่มเล็กๆสีชมพูเข้มที่ชูชันขึ้นและกลิ่นจากน้ำหล่อลื่นของบัคกี้ ทำเอาเขาแทบจะไม่อยากให้โอเมก้าของเขาออกจากห้องนี้ไปเลย

 

“โอเมก้า...” อัลฟ่าเรียกเขาด้วยเสียงแห่งความต้องการ สตีฟโน้มตัวลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างกระหาย มือทั้งสองของโอเมก้าก็สัมผัสที่ใบหน้าของอัลฟ่าอย่างรักใคร่ สตีฟจูบเขาอย่างไม่เร่งรีบทว่ากลับดุดันรุนแรง อัลฟ่าถูส่วนที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเข้ากับบั้นท้ายอันเปลือยเปล่าของเขาไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนลงมาจูบที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ เขาสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้า ลมหายใจร้อนๆของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้เสียวซ่านจนน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มไหลไปโดนส่วนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟผ่านกางเกงชั้นใน ซึ่งส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นอย่างเต็มที่จนมีน้ำเอ่อออกมาจากส่วนปลายเช่นกัน สตีฟจูบย้ำที่ลำคอของโอเมก้าเรื่อยๆจนเกิดรอยจ้ำสีกุหลาบหลากหลายจุด แถมยังมีความรู้สึกจั๊กจี้กับสัมผัสจากอัลฟ่าจากแนวของเคราที่กำลังจะขึ้นอีก ทำเอาสติบัคกี้แทบจะกระเจิงจนส่งเสียงครางออกมาจากลำคอ

 

“ให้ฉันได้ฟังเสียงหวานๆของนาย...บัคกี้...” สตีฟพูดขึ้นระหว่างที่เขาค่อยๆจูบต่อลงไปที่ร่างกายของโอเมก้า เขาสอดนิ้วโป้งเข้าไปในริมฝีปากอันอวบอิ่มของบัคกี้ให้เผยอริมฝีปากออกจากกัน ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็เริ่มสัมผัสยอดอกเนียนนุ่ม โอเมก้าส่งเสียงครางเบาๆพร้อมกับเริ่มใช้ลิ้นเลียนิ้วโป้งของอัลฟ่า บัคกี้ลิ้มเลียและดูดดึงนิ้วนั่นอย่างกระหายโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

“นายนี่เซ็กซี่จริงๆ” สตีฟมองโอเมก้าด้านล่างที่กำลังเคลิบเคลิ้มกับความสุขสมที่ตัวเองมอบให้ จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มจูบลงที่ยอกอกนิ่มที่ไวต่อความรู้สึกที่กำลังเชิญชวนให้เขาลิ้มลองรสหวาน บัคกี้สะดุ้งเฮือกจนส่งเสียงร้องครางเพราะความเสียวซ่าน สตีฟใช้ลิ้นดูดเม้มและไล้เลียยอดอกนิ่มที่ชูชันอยู่อย่างรุนแรง แถมมืออีกข้างของอัลฟ่าก็ทั้งบีบขยำหน้าอกและเค้นคลึงยอดอกที่แสนอ่อนไหวอีกข้างไปพร้อมๆกันจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงหอบครางหวานหู น้ำใสๆของบัคกี้เริ่มเยิ้มออกมาจากส่วนปลายที่ตื่นตัวจนโดนหน้าท้องของสตีฟ และช่องทางเปียกแฉะด้านหลังของเขาก็เริ่มตอดรัดแสดงความต้องการอย่างรุนแรง

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้หอบครางร้องเรียกหาอัลฟ่าด้วยความต้องการ เขาต้องการให้อัลฟ่าช่วยปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาให้กับเขา สตีฟเงยหน้าออกจากหน้าอกของเขาแล้วก็หันไปสบตากับโอเมก้า

 

“ใจเย็นโอเมก้าที่รัก” สตีฟพูดปลอบโอเมก้า ซึ่งจริงๆเขาก็อยากจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการไปไม่ต่างจากบัคกี้เสียเท่าไหร่ เขาใช้มือลูบลงที่ใบหน้าของคนด้านล่างเบาๆ

 

“...ฉันต้องการนาย...อัลฟ่า...” บัคกี้ช้อนตามองสตีฟด้วยสายตาแห่งความปรารถนา เขาใช้นิ้วมือสัมผัสที่มือหยาบหนา แล้วหันหน้าของตัวเองไปที่นิ้วมือของสตีฟ บัคกี้นำนิ้วชี้และนิ้วกลางของอัลฟ่ามาจรดที่ริมฝีปากของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็เริ่มใช้ลิ้นเลียส่วนปลายนิ้วทั้งสอง จากนั้นก็ดูดดึงและอมนิ้วของสตีฟจนสุด บัคกี้ผงกหัวขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะเพื่อนยั่วยวนอัลฟ่า เขาครางเสียงหวานจากลำคอด้วยความต้องการ สตีฟถึงกับเบิกตากว้างกับการกระทำแสนเซ็กซี่ของโอเมก้าของเขา

 

“Fuck...บัคกี้...” สตีฟที่กำลังตื่นเต้นตกใจในสิ่งที่โอเมก้าทำกับเขาแทบจะทนไม่ไหวจนเขาถึงกับสบถออกมา เพราะภาพบัคกี้อมนิ้วมือของเขาช่างร้อนแรงเสียจนเขาอยากให้ปากอุ่นร้อนของโอเมก้าอยู่ที่แก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันของเขามากกว่า แค่คิดภาพบัคกี้ใช้ปากให้กับเขาก็แทบทำให้เขาอยากจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการแล้ว แต่เขาตั้งใจไว้ว่าเขาจะพยายามอ่อนโยนกับเซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของบัคกี้ให้ได้มากที่สุด

 

สตีฟเอานิ้วมือของตัวเองออกจากริมฝีปากร้อนของโอเมก้าแล้วเขาก็ลุกขึ้นจัดการถอดกางเกงพร้อมชั้นในของตัวเองออกภายในรวดเดียว แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ยกขาของบัคกี้มาพาดบ่าข้างนึง แล้วค่อยๆบรรจงจูบจากเท้า ขา น่องของบัคกี้ ไล่ขึ้นมาจนถึงต้นขาด้านใน สตีฟได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนแสนหอมหวานจากน้ำใสที่ไหลออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังจนเขาอยากจะกลืนกินโอเมก้าลงไปทั้งตัว สตีฟลิ้มรสน้ำนั่นจากส่วนที่ไหลลงมาตรงต้นขาและไล่ขึ้นไปจนถึงแก้มก้นของโอเมก้าอย่างกระหาย

 

“อัลฟ่า...ตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้ครางร้องบอกสตีฟ ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มอันเร้นลับตอดเบาๆด้วยความกระสันจนอัลฟ่าสังเกตได้ บัคกี้อ้าขาของตัวเองให้มากกว่าเดิมเพื่อให้สตีฟสามารถลิ้มรสตรงนั้นของเขาได้อย่างสะดวก

 

“นายอยากให้ฉันทำตรงไหน” สตีฟเงยหน้ามาถามลองเชิง เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าบัคกี้ต้องการให้เขาไล้เลียตรงช่องทางคับแคบแสนยั่วยวนนั่นขนาดไหน แต่เขาก็ยังอยากได้ยินคำขอร้องเสียงหวานๆจากโอเมก้าอยู่ดี

 

“...ตรงนี้...ใช้ลิ้นกับตรงนี้...” บัคกี้หอบครางพูดขึ้นด้วยความเขินอาย แล้วเขาก็ใช้นิ้วของตัวเองเปิดเผยให้เห็นช่องทางคับแน่นอันอ่อนนุ่มที่เยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำหล่อลื่นสีใส ตรงนั้นเริ่มตอดรัดจนน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลทะลักออกมา บัคกี้หอบครางจนสั่นเทิ้มไปหมดทั้งตัว

 

สตีฟไม่รอช้า เพราะพอเขาเห็นช่องทางตรงนั้นของบัคกี้กำลังสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการ เขาก็ก้มลงชิมรสน้ำหล่อลื่นที่ไหลย้อยลงมาก่อน จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆใช้ปลายลิ้นไล้เลียสัมผัสริมขอบของช่องทางอันอ่อนนุ่มที่เต็มไปด้วยน้ำใสแสนหอมหวานจากด้านหลัง กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าช่างหอมหวานแสนรัญจวนใจที่รุนแรงมากกว่าบริเวณต้นคอยิ่งนัก

 

เมื่อลิ้นของสตีฟสอดเข้าไปช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มนั่น บัคกี้ก็ร้องครางเสียงสูงไม่ได้ศัพท์ทันที บริเวณนั้นของเขาตอดรัดลิ้นอุ่นร้อนที่กำลังสอดใส่เข้าออกอย่างรวดเร็วและรุนแรง เสียงเปียกแฉะแสนลามกจากการไล้เลียด้วยลิ้นของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้แทบจะเห็นสรวงสวรรค์ และเมื่อสตีฟสอดใส่นิ้วลงไปสองนิ้ว เสียงหอบครางของบัคกี้ก็ยิ่งสูงขึ้นกว่าเดิม ถี่ขึ้นตามจังหวะที่อัลฟ่ามอบให้

 

“ตรงนี้ของนายแฉะมากเลยนะ...” สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาบอกกับเขา บัคกี้หน้าแดงแปร๊ดอีกรอบเมื่อส่วนนั้นของเขาก็ตอดรัดนิ้วมือของสตีฟ บวกกับได้ยินที่อีกฝ่ายพูดลามกออกมาอีก แล้วสตีฟก็ไม่พูดอะไรต่อ เขาก้มหน้าลิ้มรสชาติหอมหวานจนแทบคลั่งนี่ต่อจนบัคกี้เผลอยกสะโพกขึ้นตามจังหวะที่สตีฟมอบให้

 

“สตี....ฟฟฟ...!!” เสียงครางหวานหูของบัคกี้ถึงกับแทบขาดช่วงเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มถอนลิ้นออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาแล้วเริ่มใช้นิ้วอย่างจริงจัง นิ้วหนาทั้งสองของสตีฟที่กำลังสอดใส่เป็นจังหวะเริ่มรุนแรงขึ้น เมื่อสตีฟงอนิ้วมือด้านในพร้อมกับใช้ลิ้นเลียน้ำคัดหลั่งที่เอ่อล้นบริเวณส่วนปลายที่ชูชันจนทำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังที่กำลังขยายได้ตอดรัดนิ้วของอัลฟ่าอย่างหนักหน่วง ก็ทำเอาบัคกี้กดใบหน้าลงหมอนเพื่อให้เสียงครางของเขาเบาลงและจิกผ้าห่มแน่นจนปลายนิ้วมือแทบจะเป็นสีขาว

 

“บัคกี้...โอเมก้า...นายนี่หวานไปหมดทุกส่วนเลยจริงๆ” สตีฟผละออกจากส่วนที่ชูชันของเขาแล้วพูดขึ้น บัคกี้หันหน้าไปสบตาอัลฟ่าของตัวเองก็เห็นแววตาแห่งความกระหายเหมือนสัตว์ป่า และมองไปยังแก่นกายความเป็นอัลฟ่าอันใหญ่โตมโหฬารที่ชูชันจนมีน้ำคัดหลั่งไหลเยิ้มออกมา ทำให้เขาสั่นเทิ้มจนแทบจะอยากถูกอัลฟ่าสอดใส่เข้ามาและกัดคอเพื่อแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของเลยทีเดียว

 

สตีฟระบายยิ้มให้เขาอย่างกระหายและก็ก้มใบหน้าลง เขาใช้ริมฝีปากครอบครองส่วนที่ชูชันของโอเมก้าได้อย่างง่ายดาย บัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจ เพราะจากที่เขาเคยรับรู้มา อัลฟ่าส่วนมากจะไม่ใช้ปากมาทำให้โอเมก้าชายเพื่อให้ความสุขสมแก่อีกฝ่ายแบบนี้ แต่สตีฟไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าแบบนั้น พวกเขาสองคนไม่ได้แค่มีเซ็กส์กัน แต่สตีฟกำลังร่วมรักกับเขาต่างหาก

 

ทั้งสัมผัสอุ่นร้อนจากริมฝีปากที่ดูดดึง ที่ขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะไปพร้อมๆกับนิ้วหนาที่สอดใส่ด้านในอย่างเร่าร้อนและรุนแรง น้ำจากส่วนปลายเริ่มเอ่อล้นออกมาจนไหลไปตามคางของอัลฟ่า เมื่อนิ้วหนาของสตีฟควานเจอจุดกระสันด้านในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มนั่น เสียงครางของบัคกี้ก็สูงขึ้นอย่างอัตโนมัติ

 

“ตรงนี้หรอ...” สตีฟเงยถามพร้อมกับย้ำไปที่จุดเดิม ผนังด้านในตอดรัดนิ้วหนาหนักของอัลฟ่าตลอดเวลาที่เขาโดนจุดอันเสียวซ่าน เสียงครางที่ออกมาจากปากของโอเมก้าสลับกับเสียงหอบตามจังหวะ ริมฝีปากของสตีฟกลับมาครอบครองแก่นกายแข็งขืนนั่น เขาเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นทั้งนิ้วมือและริมฝีปาก เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงครางหวานของโอเมก้าที่ดังขึ้นและถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สตีฟก็แทบทนไม่ไหวอยากสอดใส่เพื่อปลดปล่อยความต้องการที่คับแน่นอยู่นี่

 

“สตีฟ...อัลฟ่า...” บัคกี้รั้งใบหน้าของสตีฟขึ้นมาเพื่อให้เขาหยุดก่อนที่เขาจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมา

 

“ฉันอยากได้น๊อตของนาย...” บัคกี้ร้องขอ แววตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความกระหายของสตีฟเบิกกว้างอย่างคาดไม่ถึงว่าโอเมก้าของเขาจะพูดจาลามกออกมา

 

“ใส่เข้ามา...ได้โปรด...อัลฟ่าที่รัก...” บัคกี้ขอร้องเสียงหวาน สตีฟถอนนิ้วออก เขาวางขาของบัคกี้ที่พาดบ่าลงบนเตียง จากนั้นสตีฟก็เคลื่อนย้ายตัวของเขาขึ้นมาจนใบหน้าอยู่ตำแหน่งเดียวกับโอเมก้า บัคกี้ประครองใบหน้าของสตีฟไว้แล้วใช้ลิ้นไล้เลียรสชาติน้ำคัดหลั่งของตัวเองที่ไหลลงมาโดนใบหน้าของอัลฟ่า แล้วเขาก็เลียที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟ อัลฟ่าเผยอลิ้นออกมาตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้นของเขาแล้วบดจูบทันที

 

ระหว่างที่ทั้งสองกำลังลิ้มรสจูบของกันและกัน มือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟจับอ้าขาของบัคกี้ให้กว้างกว่าเดิม แล้วอัลฟ่าก็ใช้มือของตัวเองสัมผัสเข้าไปที่แก่นกายแข็งขืนพร้อมกับรูดขึ้นลงเปิดหัวส่วนปลาย อีกทั้งยังทำให้น้ำคัดหลั่งที่ไหลเยิ้มออกมาช่วยให้แก่นกายแข็งแกร่งที่ชูชันเปียกชื้นและลื่นขึ้นเพื่อไม่ให้เกิดการบาดเจ็บกับโอเมก้า

 

“พร้อมนะ...” สตีฟกระซิบเสียงแหบพร่า บัคกี้พยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ประคองส่วนแข็งขืนของตัวเอง ลากผ่านส่วนที่ชูชันของโอเมก้าเบาๆจนเรียกเสียงคราง เมื่อส่วนแข็งขืนของสตีฟสัมผัสที่ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่ม เขาก็ค่อยๆสอดใส่แก่นกายของตัวเองเข้าไปในตัวของโอเมก้าทันที

 

“สตีฟฟ...อะ...อัลฟ่า...!!” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานหูไม่ได้สติเมื่อท่อนร้อนอันแข็งแกร่งของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆเข้ามา ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟทั้งใหญ่กว่า หนากว่าและยาวกว่านิ้วมือยิ่งนัก จึงทำให้ส่วนนั้นโดนจุดกระสันอย่างง่ายดาย ช่องทางคับแน่นแสนอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้าตอดรัดส่วนที่แข็งขืนของอัลฟ่าอย่างกระหาย เมื่อสตีฟดันเข้ามาจนสุดแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็ใช้มือทั้งสองโอบรอบคอคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้เพื่อให้ได้รับสัมผัสไออุ่นจากอัลฟ่าอันเป็นที่รัก สตีฟโน้มตัวลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาแผ่วเบา

 

“แน่นมากเลยนะ” สตีฟกระซิบข้างใบหูของโอเมก้า “แถมยังตอดฉันใหญ่จนฉันแทบจะปล่อยน๊อตได้เลยนะเนี่ย” อัลฟ่าพูดต่อ เมื่อบัคกี้ที่ได้ยินคำพูดลามกของเขาก็ส่งเสียงครางสั่นและตรงนั้นก็ยิ่งตอดรัดแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าอย่างรุนแรงโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

 

“ขยับได้แล้ว” บัคกี้หันไปสบตาอัลฟ่า เขางอนเล็กน้อยที่โดนแกล้ง สตีฟจูบที่ริมฝีปากบางเบาอีกครั้งก่อนจะเริ่มถอนแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตอย่างช้าๆ และจากนั้นเขาสอดเข้ามาอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานข้างหูของเขา

 

“อ๊ะ...อัลฟ่าา...!!!” เสียงหอบครางหวานของโอเมก้าดังปะปนไปกับเสียงเปียกแฉะน่าอายจากท่อนล่างที่กระแทกกระทั้งเป็นจังหวะ แก่นกายอันแข็งขืนที่สอดใส่เข้าออกอยู่นั้นไปโดนจุดกระสันเร้นลับด้านในของเขาจนทำให้นิ้วมือของบัคกี้ที่เกาะเกี่ยวรอบคอของอัลฟ่าอยู่ก็เริ่มจิกลงบนแผ่นหลังแข็งแรงจนเป็นรอยแดง เสียงครางของบัคกี้เริ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อสตีฟย้ำลงไปที่จุดเดิมซ้ำๆ แก่นกายที่ชูชันของโอเมก้าที่เสียดสีอยู่กับร่างกายของคนตรงหน้าก็เริ่มมีน้ำไหลทะลักออกมาจากส่วนปลายจนไปโดนหน้าท้องของอัลฟ่า บัคกี้เริ่มปวดหนึบกับความปรารถนาที่จะปลดปล่อยความต้องการนี่

 

“อัลฟ่า...ฉันจะเสร็จ...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องเรียกอัลฟ่าของเขาให้ช่วยปลดปล่อยความสุขสมให้เขาเสียที

 

“ปล่อยออกมา โอเมก้า...” สตีฟพูดบอก เขาคำรามเสียงแหบต่ำด้วยความกระหายเช่นเดียวกันกับโอเมก้าของเขา สตีฟใช้มือมาลูบไล้แก่นกายของบัคกี้ เขารูดขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับแก่นกายที่สอดใส่อยู่ เมื่อโอเมก้าส่งเสียงครางหวานอีกครั้งช่องทางด้านหลังตอดรัดแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าอย่างรุนแรงและส่วนแข็งขืนที่ชูชันอยู่ของบัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเลอะเปรอะเปื้อนมือของอัลฟ่าและหน้าท้องของเขาเอง

 

“Fuck! ตอนนายเสร็จนี่ ตรงนั้นรู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า” สตีฟแทบจะสบถออกมาหลังจากที่เขายังคงสอดใส่เข้าออกอย่างๆช้าๆอยู่ บัคกี้หอบหายใจแล้วหันไปมองอัลฟ่าด้วยสายตาเร่าร้อน เขาประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟพร้อมกับโน้มให้อีกฝ่ายลงมารับจูบอันแสนหอมหวานจากเขา บัคกี้ค่อยๆเลื่อนลงมาไล้เลียใบหน้าและต้นคอของอัลฟ่าอย่างกระหาย เขาจูบย้ำแผ่วเบาตรงซอกคอของสตีฟเรื่อยๆ

 

“โอเมก้า สร้างรอยไว้สิ” สตีฟพูดขึ้น น้ำเสียงของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ บัคกี้ไม่รอช้า เขาบรรจงบดจูบและดูดเม้มลำคอของอัลฟ่าจนขึ้นรอยจ้ำสีแดง

 

“อัลฟ่าของฉัน...” บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาพร้อมกับจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟอย่างรักใคร่

 

ทั้งสองแลกเปลี่ยนจูบกันจากเนิบช้าจนเริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นอีกครั้ง สตีฟบดจูบพร้อมตวัดลิ้นอย่างเร่าร้อนจนช่องทางด้านหลังเริ่มตอดรัดแก่นกายแข็งแกร่งอีกครั้ง เมื่อสตีฟถอนจูบออก เขาก็ค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายออกจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้า เกิดเสียงครางเบาๆจากปากของบัคกี้

 

“พลิกตัวแล้วดันสะโพกขึ้นมา” สตีฟสั่งเขาเสียงหนักแน่น บัคกี้ไม่รอช้าเขารีบทำตามคำสั่งของอัลฟ่าทันที

 

บัคกี้คว่ำตัวลงกับเตียง แล้วเขาก็ชันเข่าขึ้นมาให้สะโพกอยู่สูงขึ้น เมื่อบัคกี้หันมามองอัลฟ่าด้านหลังของตัวเองก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นกับสัมผัสแปลกใหม่นี่ มือของสตีฟลูบไล้ไปที่บั้นท้ายเนียนนุ่มกลมมนพร้อมกับขยำเบาๆเรียกเสียงครางจากโอเมก้า เขาจับแก่นกายที่ยังชูนชันของตัวเองลงที่ริมช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังแล้วก็สอดใส่เข้าไปทันที

 

“อัลฟ่า...!!...สตีฟฟฟฟ...!!!” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานพร้อมกับจิกหมอนแน่นกับความเสียวซ่านที่ได้รับ เมื่อสตีฟสอดใส่จากด้านหลังทำให้แก่นกายแข็งแรงของอัลฟ่าเข้ามาในจุดที่เสียวและที่ลึกกว่าเดิม สตีฟถอนออกแล้วกระแทกลงมาอย่างรุนแรง เขาทำย้ำๆ ซ้ำๆ เรื่อยๆอย่างหนักแน่นจนเสียงหอบครางของโอเมก้าเริ่มถี่ขึ้นและเร่าร้อนขึ้น

 

บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกถึงกลิ่นฟีโรโมนที่หอมหวานและรุนแรงจากสารคัดหลั่งที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นตรงส่วนนั้นของสตีฟ ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาก็เริ่มตอดรัดแก่นกายแข็งขืนของอัลฟ่าด้วยความปรารถนา เมื่อสตีฟกระแทกย้ำจุดเสียวซ่านของเขาซ้ำๆจนบัคกี้เริ่มทนไม่ไหว ส่วนนั้นของเขาชูชันขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมที่จะปล่อยความต้องการได้ทุกเมื่อ และเขาก็คิดว่าอัลฟ่าของเขาก็ต้องการปล่อยน๊อตใส่เขาด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“สตีฟ...อัลฟ่า...น๊อตของนาย...ฉันต้องการน๊อตของนาย” บัคกี้หันไปหาสตีฟพร้อมกับครางอ้อนวอน สายตาเร่าร้อนของอัลฟ่าที่มองกลับมาทำให้เขาสั่นเทิ้ม

 

“ปล่อยเลย โอเมก้า ฉันก็ใกล้แล้วเหมือนกัน” สตีฟพูดตอบ เขากระแทกแรงๆอีกสองสามที บัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่งออกมาอีกรอบจนเปรอะเปื้อนเตียงนอนโดยที่เขายังไม่ได้แตะต้องส่วนนั้นเลยแม้แต่น้อย ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟพอดีกับที่น๊อตของอัลฟ่าเริ่มก่อตัวภายในช่องทางอันอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลัง และเขาก็ปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่งออกมาพร้อมกับน๊อตที่ขยายตัวล็อคช่องทางนั้นเต็มที่

 

สตีฟโน้มตัวลงมาจูบที่หลังคอของเขา อัลฟ่าพยายามหักห้ามใจไม่ให้กัดคอโอเมก้าตรงหน้ามาก ถึงแม้กลิ่นตรงหลังคอนั้นจะยั่วยวนเขาเหลือเกิน สตีฟจึงบดจูบและดูดดึงสร้างร่องรอยสีชมพูระเรื่อแทน

 

สตีฟที่หอบหายใจอยู่ด้านบนตัวของโอเมก้าก็ค่อยๆช้อนตัวของบัคกี้มาให้ติดกับตัวเองเพราะตรงนั้นที่ยังติดกันอยู่ของทั้งสองจากน็อตของเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆเอนลงที่นอน แผ่นหลังของบัคกี้แนบชิดหน้าอกของเขา อ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งโอบกอดเขาไว้ด้วยความรักใคร่ และอีกทั้งตรงนั้นของเขายังปลดปล่อยน้ำคัดหลั่งออกมาไม่ขาดสาย เมื่อลมหายใจของทั้งคู่เริ่มช้าลง สตีฟก็จับใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้หันมารับจูบของตัวเอง

 

“อัลฟ่า...” บัคกี้ผละจูบออกแล้วร้องเรียกหาอ้อมกอดอันแสนอบอุ่นของอัลฟ่าของเขา สตีฟสัมผัสและกอดเขาแน่นกว่าเดิม มือเรียวข้างของโอเมก้าสอดประสานกับอัลฟ่า ส่วนอีกข้าง บัคกี้ประคองใบหน้าของสตีฟลงมารับจูบเขาอีกครั้ง ทั้งสองผลัดกันจูบอย่างดูดดื่มไปเรื่อยๆ

 

“น๊อตนายกี่นาทีอ่ะ” บัคกี้ถามขึ้นเสียงอ่อนจากความเหนื่อยล้า หลังจากที่ทั้งสองแลกจูบกันอย่างหอมหวาน

 

“ถ้าก่อนรัทก็ห้าถึงสิบห้านาที ถ้าช่วงรัทเลยก็ยี่สิบนาทีถึงครึ่งชั่วโมง” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขากดจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยนจนค่อยๆเลื่อนลงฝังใบหน้าลงที่คอเนียนนุ่มและสูดดมกลิ่นพีโรโมนอันหอมหวนของโอเมก้า

 

“สตีฟ...นายนี่ ชอบกลิ่นของฉันขนาดนั้นเลยหรอ” บัคกี้พูดถามอัลฟ่าของเขา

 

“อืมม...กลิ่นของนาย...ทำให้ฉันเกือบเผลอกัดคอนายเลยนะ...ตอนจะน๊อตอ่ะ” สตีฟตอบเขาพร้อมกับจูบที่ต้นคอของโอเมก้าไปด้วย กว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวอีกที ตอนนี้ก็มีร่องรอยสีแดงทั่วคอขาวๆของบัคกี้เต็มไปหมด

 

“ฉันก็ชอบกลิ่นของนายเหมือนกันสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาไม่กล้าบอกอีกฝ่ายว่าเขาเองก็ต้องการให้สตีฟกัดคอเขาเหมือนกัน บัคกี้รั้งหน้าอัลฟ่าลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง “แต่ว่าตอนนี้เริ่มหิวแล้วอ่ะ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าออดอ้อนแฟนหนุ่มอัลฟ่าของเขา

 

“อีกสิบห้านาทีได้...” สตีฟยิ้มตอบเขา เพราะส่วนนั้นของสตีฟยังปลดปล่อยความต้องการมาอยู่และน๊อตของเขาก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะคลายลงง่ายๆในเร็วๆนี้ “นายอยากกินอะไรบัค”

 

“พิซซ่า!!” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงตอบกลับอัลฟ่าของเขาอย่างร่าเริง สตีฟยิ้มให้กับความน่ารักของโอเมก้าของเขาแล้วก็จูบลงที่แก้มบัคกี้อีกหนึ่งที

 

“โอเค น๊อตคลายแล้วเดี๋ยวฉันให้วอลเตอร์จัดการให้” สตีฟกล่าวตอบอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

หลังจากนั้น ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็แลกเปลี่ยนพูดคุยกัน ความชอบของแต่ละคน หนังสือที่ชอบ; เขาชอบนิยายวิทยาศาสตร์ ส่วนสตีฟ...ชอบนิยายคลาสสิก เล่มโปรดคือแฟรงเคนสไตน์, อาหารที่ชอบ; สตีฟชอบพิซซ่าเหมือนเขาเลย!, สเป็คคนที่ชอบ; แน่นอนว่าสตีฟชอบคนผมสีบรูเนตต์ ส่วนเขา ก็ชอบแบบสตีฟเนี่ยแหละ, วิชาที่ชอบ; สตีฟชอบวาดรูป! บัคกี้แทบไม่เชื่อหูของตัวเองตอนได้ยิน ส่วนเขาก็แน่นอน เขาชอบสายวิทย์ทุกวิชา, หนังที่ชอบ; เขาชอบสตาร์วอร์! แต่สตีฟชอบดิสนีย์!!! ตอนที่บัคกี้รู้ถึงกับอึ้งถลึงตามองและหัวเราะขึ้นมาเสียงดังจนโดนอัลฟ่างอน จนบัคกี้ต้องบอกว่าจะจูบสาบานว่าจะเก็บความลับไว้ไม่บอกใคร สตีฟถึงจะหายงอน

 

พอผ่านไปสิบห้านาทีพอดิบพอดี น๊อตและส่วนอ่อนไหวตรงนั้นของสตีฟก็คลายจนกลับคืนสู่สภาพปกติ อัลฟ่าค่อยถอดถอนออกจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มของโอเมก้า ความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านเล็กๆตอนที่เขาถอนออกทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางหวานเล็กน้อย เมื่อเขาถอนกายออกเสร็จเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็ลุกขึ้นไปหยิบมือถือจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วติดต่อวอลเตอร์ทันที

 

เมื่อสตีฟจัดการเรื่องอาหารเย็นเสร็จเรียบร้อย เขาเดินมาหาบัคกี้ที่เตียง แล้วก็สอดมือของตัวเองเข้าด้านหลังและที่เข่าของโอเมก้าของเขา บัคกี้ใช้มือโอบรอบคออัลฟ่า แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็ช้อนตัวโอเมก้าขึ้นมาจากเตียงในสภาพอุ้มแบบเจ้าสาว สตีฟคลี่ยิ้มให้กับคนในอ้อมแขน บัคกี้จึงเงยหน้ามาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของอัลฟ่าเบาๆ

 

“อาบน้ำกันมั้ย...?” สตีฟยิ้มถามเขา

 

“เพิ่งมาถามตอนอุ้มเสร็จแล้วเนี่ยนะ” บัคกี้ถามกลับเขา

 

“นายไม่อยากหรอ” สตีฟพูดต่อด้วยสายตาเหงาหงอยเหมือนลูกหมาโดนทิ้ง บัคกี้อมยิ้มกับมุมอ่อนไหวของอัลฟ่าที่มีแค่เขาได้เห็นแค่คนเดียว แล้วสตีฟก็อุ้มพาเขาเดินไปยังห้องน้ำใหญ่ด้านในห้องนอนของเขา

 

“อยากสิอัลฟ่าที่รัก” บัคกี้เอ่ยตอบแล้วจูบที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟพร้อมสอดลิ้นเข้าไปรุกไล้ปากของอัลฟ่าเสียเอง สตีฟที่อุ้มเขาอยู่ก็วางเขาลงบนแผ่นหินอ่อนสีดำที่วางซิงค์น้ำแล้วก็จูบตอบโอเมก้าแสนซุกซนของเขา

 

“แบบนี้ฉันว่าไม่น่าจะหยุดแค่อาบน้ำนะ” สตีฟพูดหลังจากที่เขาผละจูบออกแล้วจ้องมองลงไปที่แววตาของโอเมก้าที่ตอนนี้เริ่มฉายแววแห่งความต้องการขึ้นมาอีกรอบ บัคกี้อ้าขาของตัวเองออกเพื่อให้สตีฟเข้าใกล้ชิดเขามากขึ้น แล้วเขาก็ใช้แขนทั้งสองโอบรอบคออัลฟ่าแล้วโน้มตัวสตีฟลงมา

 

“ใครบอกให้นายหยุดหละ...”

 

 

———☆—☆★☆—☆———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีปีใหม่ไทยวันสงการนต์ค่าาา *กราบรอบทิศ*  
> hAnatabi คนดอง เอ้ยคนดีคนเดิม 🤟🏻 แต่รอบนี้เขียนเสร็จทันวันสงกรานต์พอดี๊ เรื่องนี้เลยได้คอนเสปครอบครัว+น้ำ(!?!?)ไปเลย😆😆😆  
> จริงๆตอนแรกกะไว้ว่าอยากเขียน pwp ตอนเดียวจบ แต่เขียนไปเขียนมา without plot ไม่ล่ายจีงๆ😂 ก้ะเรยออกมาเป็นโอเมก้าเวิร์ส 3 ตอนจบเรื่องนี้ค่าา /แปะๆๆๆ👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻  
> จริงๆที่อยากแต่งเรื่องสั้นเพราะว่า What’s Your Number? มันยังไม่ได้กันซักที+เดี๋ยวมีดราม่า(?) เรื่องนี้เลยแบบ “อัดอั้นว้อยยยยยยยยยย” ก้ะเลยน้ำเน่ามากค่ะ 5555555555 เอาเป็นว่าซีรีย์นี้ขอเน้นพรอย่างเดียวละกันนะคะ 🌝♥︎  
> ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านและคนที่ติดตามกันมาตลอดนะคะ จริงๆแค่กดเข้ามาอ่านเราก็ดีใจแร้วค่ะ อรั๊ยยย😚♥︎♥︎  
> รักส์ทุกคนล์ล์ล์ล์ล์  
> hAnatabi เองค่า😍
> 
> ปล. ไปเม้ามอยฟิค(และอื่นๆ)ได้ในทวิตเตอร์ที่เดิม @hAnatabi ค่ะ🤩  
> ปลล. hAnatabi’ STUCKY Omegaverse Series จะเป็นตอนสั้นๆนะคะ เน้นแต่พร พร และพรรรร🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥


End file.
